Black Arrow
by kiwikid
Summary: Their second mission as a team was going well into one black arrow plows a path of death through everything they believed .Now they find themselves up against a wall of lies generated by their own agency. As the situation worsens they wonder if it is too late to undo the damage.
1. Chapter 1

Black Arrow- crossover Mission Impossible and The Avengers.

Their second mission together as a team was going smoothly until one black arrow plows a path of death through everything they have believed .They find themselves facing a wall of lies and realizing it may already be too late to undo the damage.

prologue- Location Empire Hotel, New York City

The steady pitter patter of Benji's fingers on the keyboard was the only sound in the room. As he worked to get the information Ethan had requested he was all too aware of the presence of his team leader just behind his shoulder. Ethan's own fingers rested on the top of the chair where he sat. Their nervous twitching were a testimony to how their team leader felt, trying to show no outward sign of tension yet anxious and worried.

Benji had hacked into many different systems to retrieve information and had only felt a glimmer of nerves. Computers were his specialty and no system would ever get the better of him. Well at least he hoped so because this one was proving a challenge.

Minutes passed again as he kept up his assault on the system. Finally his efforts began to reap results as the file they had been searching for appeared on the screen.

Ethan leaned closer as he read over his shoulder. "This is nothing new Benji, all of this is I know already", his team leader grumbled as he read quickly through the information.

"There has to be something more, otherwise why restrict our access to the files", Ethan added. "Everyone's access is restricted not just ours, it is more or less common practice. Maybe there is nothing to find Ethan", Jane suggested.

Shaking his head rapidly Ethan responded, "you don't believe that Jane, you are just hoping we may have read all that has happened the wrong way." Jane had to agree with Ethans assessment. All of them had hoped that somehow it was them that had misjudged things. But deep down they knew their judgment was not in error, someone was hiding something and they had to find that information.

As if reading her thoughts Ethan ordered, "there has to be something Benji, dig deeper".

Benji swallowed audibly , he had thought he knew everything about hiding information but obviously did not. This system must be one of the best in the world. They needed this information though and that meant a little risk taking.

He could bypass some of the security features but there would be a consequence to his actions. "Ethan I warn you that doing this will probably leave a trail that will lead right back to us". Benji felt his sweat run down his back at that thought.

Ethan absorbed this for a moment his face expressionless, "after all that we have asked I think they are already aware that we are searching for answers." We have gone this far, why not go further", he responded firmly.

Why not indeed, it was afterall a test of exactly how good he was. Plus face it if he could do this then there was a possibility that someone else could as well. Then they would find their own system compromised. Their own system, for a moment Benji paused aware of the enormity of what he was doing. He had loyally served the IMF for many years and was now against orders hacking into their system.

"If you can't do this Benji move aside and let me try", Ethan seemed to detect his nerves. "I can do it, it is just that I never thought I'd use my skills against IMF", Benji responded.

"We are not against them Benji, we still work for them", Jane reassured him as her hand lightly pressed his shoulder.

"Yes we do", Ethan said it firmly and with a confidence Benji did not think he should have. They were after all disobeying an order and there had to be some consequence to their actions . But Benji was too busy to respond to Ethan as the IMF system was employing countermeasures against the tactics he was using. He almost smiled though because he knew he was winning.

Finally he was granted access to a large file. As the information scrolled across the screen he heard Ethan swear.

Checking on what they had found Benji confirmed, "Ninety nine point five percent of it is like this Ethan. It's either some elaborate encryption that I can't break or just pages of nonsense. All we can get is this…one line of text appeared.

They all stared at the words. "Well you were right Ethan someone knew something and they nearly compromised everything because they did not make it common knowledge", Jane snapped .She hated the feeling of vulnerability this whole mess had created within her. If she could not feel confident in her own employers ability to protect its agents then her career was over.

"It is probably fall out from ghost protocol", Ethan told her calmly. He sounded like this was just all common place to him which was not reassuring. "The old secretary was not in a position to fill anyone in on any knowledge he possessed ". Ethan shut his eyes for a moment remembering the moment in the car when one bullet had ended the secretary's life. "Surely this information was of such vital importance that more than one person should have known", Benji countered.

"Unfortunately debating about what should have happened is not going to reverse the damage that has been done", Ethan told them. His eyes drifted toward the locked door at the far end of the room.

"We are not the ones who are going to pay the price", Jane's eyes followed Ethan's

Benji walked to the door and tested it firmly. "Don't bother Benji, he can't get out, I made sure of that", Ethan said it with deep pain. What he'd had to do just minutes ago was one of the hardest things he done during his long career with IMF.

He remembered his fear as he trained his gun firmly on the man in front of him. His eyes scanned him from head to toe alert for even the slightest twitch. "I am not going to do anything to you Ethan", the others voice had been mild ,sad. His hands were up away from his body.

Ethan swallowed still watching. He was acutely aware of how dangerous this man was. The head slightly turned and blue eyes locked with Ethan's. They no longer looked mild but held a definite menace. "I don't want to have to shoot you, but I will", Ethan swore as he kept his gun steady upon the other man. His captive backed away slowly his hands still up, his eyes never leaving Ethan's.

"Lie down on the bed and then handcuff yourself to headboard with the IMF cuffs", Ethan instructed.

The other man lay down on the bed and picked up the IMF cuffs from on top of the duvet. His eyes returned to Ethan's own silently pleading.

Ethan ignored the look just instructing ,"right hand first". His eyes never leaving Ethan the other man followed his instruction. "Please", the plea became vocal as the other man hesitated, cuffs dangling loose in his hands. Ethan had to turn off any rush of sympathy, this man could not be underestimated. "Do it", he ordered harshly. Snap, the cuffs were secured and Ethan moved forward then, his gun still trained steadily on the man before him.

They were inches apart now and any shot would be immediately lethal. Ethan felt his heart hammer as he reached for the left hand of his prisoner. He jumped when the other man's hand shot forth to wrap around his wrist. It was the hand without the gun though, "please Ethan", came another plea. Ethan nearly gave in at that moment. He knew that the grab could have easily been at his gun hand. The other man would have succeeded in getting the gun away from him. Breathing out audibly he touched the man's hand, "I have no choice", he told him firmly , "cuff your other hand". Still the other man held off eyes locked on Ethan's. Even with only his left hand free he was still lethal. Tired of feeling like he was waiting for some unstable bomb to go off Ethan shouted, "For goodness sake stop mucking about". He waved his gun in the mans face and cocked the trigger with an audible click.

It had the required effect .With a loud snap the second cuff went on and his prisoner was now secured to the bed with both hands cuffed above his head to the firm steel of the headboard.

Lowering his gun Ethan crossed the room to one of the small chests of drawers by the bed. He could feel the eyes upon him as he opened the drawer.

Drawing out the small case, he opened it to reveal a syringe and ampoule. "Come on that is really not necessary. These cuffs are break proof", the other man protested as he realized Ethans intention. "As I said I have no choice and I cannot afford to take chances. This ensures you won't be going anywhere", Ethan knew his tone was harsh now. But it was a harshness that was forced, he hated every moment of what he was doing. "What will they do with me", those words were not spoken until Ethan sat on the bed and was once again looking his prisoner in the eye.

"Honestly I don't know", Ethan replied only half heartedly. Possible scenarios had already crossed his mind but he did not want to bring them up. "You can guess though, I 'll either be locked away somewhere I'll never see the light of day or…, his voice broke off . Ethan found himself touching the hand again. His captive had tears in his eyes now and they were in no way faked or forced, "or they will permanently dispose of me". The other man's gaze bore through him like burning lava. "You know that Ethan, so don't try to sugar coat things". Ethans mouth had gone dry and he found the emotions he had tried so hard to suppress welling up within him. Tears were coming into his eyes no matter how hard he tries to make them stay away. "I will try to make sure that does not happen", he said it shakily but with conviction. "It's not your call Ethan but I suppose it is all I can expect. For what it's worth I am sorry", his captive told him.

Ethan knew it was the truth. The other man closed his eyes then as he waited for the inevitable injection. After shooting the drug into the other mans arm Ethans hand rested lightly on the mans own. He felt the muscles relax and saw the head slump to one side. A quick look under the eye lids confirmed he was unconscious.

Getting up Ethan took one last long look before turning and walking out of the room.

He activated the doors lock then slumped backwards against the door facing out into the room.

"We now have to finish this mission", he informed the others. " I am going up to the roof. The two of you stay here and keep your eyes on that computer screen."

"You will need back up on the roof Ethan", Benji protested. "Yes I do but neither of you are in any condition to be effective up there. For this I am on my own", Ethan told them.

He moved to the door of the room with Jane and Benji following him. They opened the door and the three of them stepped out into the empty hallway. "At least we don't have to worry about the other occupants", Ethan told them. "No", Benji acknowledged looking over at the rows of shut doors, "they are all sleeping like babies thanks to that IMF technology".

As Ethan made a move to step away from his colleagues he found two hands stopping him from moving, one Janes and the others Benji's.

"Look if all goes well it should be simple. Just cross the roof and retrieve the data from where it is hidden", Ethan reassured them. "Yeah but we know why that roof is the perfect place to hide something. It is exposed and someone can take you out before you even take one step," Benji countered. His hand still rested upon Ethan's like some lifeline. He thought that if he let go he was going to lose his team mate and friend forever. Jane though was more practical her hand was already by her side. "He knows that Benji, just let him get on with it", she told Benji. She was concerned as well but knew that Ethan would still go forward with the mission even though it and they were now compromised. At this moment there was no other choice. Her hand restly lightly upon Benji's . Finally he lifted his hand from Ethan's arm.

"Just be careful", Benji told Ethan.

Ethan stood still in the hotel corridor for one more second and took one last look at his two team mates. He gave them a smile and a thumbs up gesture. Then he was gone slipping away down the corridor. Ethan did not slow his speed until he hit the fire door. In one swift motion it was open and his legs were pumping fast as he ran up the stairwell. His breath hissed between his teeth as the floors sped by.

Finally Ethan slowed his pace as he reached the top of the stairwell. Before him was the last fire door that led out on top of the hotels flat rooftop. Once he stepped out onto that roof he would be visible to anybody located on the roof of the adajent building. He shut his mind from that possibility and told his team mates "I am in position".

Back in the hotel room Benji checked Ethan's position on the laptop. His image came back as a red heat signature. They had placed the IMF produced small thermal imaging technology devices on the roof of this and the only other building tall enough to be a 'risk'. Seeing only Ethans signature in the stairwell and nothing on the roofs, Benji announced, "your pathway is clear". "Acknowledged", Ethans voice came back.

Benji sighed heavily his gaze moving away from the laptop toward their hotel room. His eyes slid lazily over furnishing and floor to rest on the locked door of the bedroom. A slightly paranoid thought began to enter Benji's mind. They had been outside in that corridor with Ethan for a few minutes. It was probably long enough for someone with their captives intelligence to escape. He stood up and took a few steps toward the room. Jane knew immediately what her colleague was thinking when she saw him move. "Don't worry Benji", he can't get out, Jane reassured him firmly. Her voice still held a glimmer of pain and she grimaced as she walked slowly to his side. Benji knew all too well what pain felt like as his own injuries still ached fiercely. Out of all of them Ethan was the only one fuly functioning which was why he was out there all alone.

That thought prompted Benji to continue his slow painful limping progress toward the locked door. "Forget it Benji, it's impossible", Jane repeated. She was sure Benji's emotions were spilling over from previous events. All of them just needed this mission to end.

Benji though did not stop, "I know Jane but after all that has happened I just have to make sure", he told her.

Reaching into his pocket Benji brought out the electronic key and swiped it down the lock on the door. He pulled his gun out as the door beeped.

Jane shook her head and turned away from him and back toward the computer.

She gave a sharp intake of breath as she realized that things had changed.

The red dot that was Ethan's heat signature moved across the roof, that was as expected. However there should not be another red dot on the roof of the adjacent building. "Ethan you have company", Jane warned quickly. "Benji", she called out without moving her head, "I need you". The was silence for a minute then in a shaky voice Benji said some very disturbing words, "he's gone Jane".

Now Jane's head did move ,turning abruptly to stare at her colleague. "Don't even make a joke like that Benji", she chastised. As she finished speaking Benji stepped into the doorway and turned toward her. One glimpse at his white strained face and she knew he had not been joking. From his hand dangled a pair of IMF issue handcuffs that were supposedly escape proof ."Ethan sedated him", she muttered in disbelief.

Swallowing hard and turning away from Benji Jane focused on the most important thing, warning her colleague, "Ethan he's gone", "Ethan. There was no response. "We have to go see what is happening", Benji told Jane. "We wouldn't get there in time Jane", Benji replied sadly. Benji gritted his teeth and let forth his loudest yell down the comm lines, "ETHAN". "Don't do it", they heard the fear in Ethans words clearly as they came through the comm. system. Looking at the computer they could see that the two red heat signatures were now only about 2metres apart. Somehow that other red dot had found a way to cross the space between two buildings in mere minutes.

"If that's him then surely he won't hurt Ethan", Jane stated. Her tone was less than convincing. "We don't know what he'll do anymore Jane", Benji replied.

Up on the roof Ethan clenched his fist in an effort to stop the blood that ran down his hand. Somewhere in the dark his gun had gone flying and he was now unarmed. Before him was an impossibility. Yet he worked for IMF who believed in the impossible so he should know by now that the unexpected can happen. That impossibility was getting closer, bearing down on him with his weapon pointed squarely at his head.

Ethan found himself backing away until he hit the small closet size building that was the top of the stairwell. He sunk down by that small shelter determined not to make his full body a target.

The look of death in the impossibility's eyes chilled Ethan and he decided to make one final plea. "Please Brandt don't", he told the other man.

How his colleague had managed to shake off the effects of a sedative, escape from IMF handcuffs and leave a locked room was probably always going to be a mystery to Ethan.

All that was on his mind now was that one sentence in their colleagues file that had emerged from all the encrypted data. "This agent is considered highly unstable and must never be returned to active duty".

"Brandt please", he repeated. But there was no familiarity in those cold blue eyes and no mercy either. There was only death and all Ethan could do was wait for it to come and take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Mission outline. 4 days earlier

Ethan had been lying on a gently swinging hammock in the warm sun enjoying a little bit of down time when his IMF phone buzzed. He sighed , it was always like this some drama to interrupt any personal time he got. Looking down at himself Ethan evaluated his condition, tanned, healthy and extremely fit. He was getting on in age for an active agent and he knew it. But as yet nobody had told him it was time to retire. That was because there always would be another crisis and he was one of the best at solving them.

Upon answering he was given a location to receive his orders. Sliding into his sleek sports car he took the opportunity to push the barriers of speed a little.

The phone box stood under a mighty oak tree in a small blink and you might miss it town. Looking idly around Ethan could see that the only thing interested in his presence was an old mangy dog. Putting a coin into the box and pressing a sequence of numbers revealed the retinal scanner. After getting the agent confirmed acknowledgement he settled down to listen.

"Good afternoon Mr Hunt", the flat voice greeted." As you know IMF is amongst the many agencies that have a most wanted list." "Unlike some of the agencies our list features criminals who commit acts in unusual and often highly dangerous ways.

Over the years we have been fortunate in eliminating many of those on the top ten of that list. However one of the top criminal minds, number two has remained elusive. He has not been active for over 5 years and our analysts proposed that may mean he'd retired.

We have had to rethink this analysis when there was an unconfirmed sighting of number two in this country. Number two is well known for having multiple identities and his real name and country of origin has has never been determined. He is a master spy adept at looking and sounding like he belongs in any setting. This man is so self assured fact that he has never tried to conceal his appearance. Usually he only surfaces just prior to committing an act of terror. He then promptly disappears and no one has ever managed to trace him".

Ethan could feel a cold shiver pass through his body as around him the wind picked up. It was almost as if nature itself was responding to the gravity of knowing a master spy was possibly in this country.

"Number 2 was reportedly sighted by a man attending a confenrence in a luxury hotel in New York. Your mission should you choose to accept it is to fully investigate this sighting. You will need to be prepared for this to escalate into full mission status. If this does prove to be confirmed finding out Number two's plans and putting an end to them will be your main goal. As trying to catch number 2 often leads to the deaths of innocent people you are hereby ordered to carry out an elimination plan."

"It is vital that Number not detect your presence as this man either force him to relocate to another location ,or initiate his plans before they are complete. Thus you must have no more than 3 team members. You will also require the services of several mission specialists". Good fortune Mr Hunt." This message will self destruct in 5 seconds".

Ethan drew out a breath as he walked back to his car. Number 2 was a elusive and dangerous enemy. He was an inventive man often thinking up daring scenarios to achieve his plans. Number two would have been a great candidate for recruitment to IMF if he had not been the type who preferred to work for whoever paid him the most. If he was in this country then there was absolutely no doubt that something terrible was being planned. As the mission also contained elimination orders he knew that Number 2s career would be coming to an end. He vowed to make sure no innocent people were ensnared in any of number 2's plans.

Once he climbed into to his car Ethan activated the file containing the full details of his mission.

As he read the skills required on the mission he knew what team mates he'd be requesting, one operative with technical skills, Benji, one attractive woman, Jane and.. Ethan stopped, one marksman with an 'exceptional rating'.

Ethan felt disappointed as he read that line as he had hoped to have William Brandt join them on the mission. But being that this mission was against a cunning ruthless man who himself was an expert shot they did need an experienced marksman. He let the disappointment roll away and vowed to include Brandt next time.

Noting that he was to meet the marksman within the next hour he turned off the message and turned on the engine.

As he knocked on a hotel room door 35 minutes later Ethan reflected that hotels seemed more familiar to him than his own home.

When the door swung open he stared at the man in front of him for a full minute.

The other man smirked slightly before offering ,"come on in Ethan".

"Brandt", Ethan greeted, "I did not expect to see you". William Brandt looked at his team leader steadily, "I thought you knew everything about me. You did afterall read my file". That was something that had initially terrified him. But now he was more philosophical. Once Ethan had discovered he was an agent it was natural that he wanted to know why he was not on active duty. He guessed from Ethan's response however that portions of his file were 'eyes only' to the secretary. That meant Ethan Hunt was about to get a rather large surprise. Brandt was very curious as to what his response would be.

Ethan had read that Will was classed as a 'marksman' with weapons. But no further details had been given. IMF graded your ability with weapons, giving a score out of 250. Ethan himself managed over 210 which was a very good rating. "Whats your score then", he asked his colleague casually. Of course to be an 'expert' the score would have to be at least 15 points higher than his own. But he was not quite prepared to hear Brandt say "247", quite casually.

An actual gasp escaped his lips even though he tried to hold it back .That had to be one of the best scores in IMF, perhaps even the top score . Ethan had to admit he was more than just surprised. Brandt had never given him the impression of someone totally at ease with themselves. That was a quality a specialist marksman should possess. But then William Brandt was also a complex individual.

He did not let his train of thought show on his mind just remarking casually, "With a score that that it is amazing that let you take a desk job". "Yeah well I threatened I'd resign if they didn't. I suppose IMF did think that eventually I would go back into the field", Brandt explained. He had never taken his eyes of Ethans . It was like two poker players trying to determine each others hand, whether they were bluffing or playing straight.

"How'd you get to be that good", Ethan was curious. " It seems to be a natural talent. I aim for something and can hit it without really trying. When I was a boy I'd attend all the circus's and side shows and win something on the firing range everytime." "Eventually my talent got noticed and I was recruited".

"If I am here for that skill then obviously someone needs to be taken care of", Brandt switched from the facts to the questions uppermost in his mind. His voice held no particular anxiety but the fact that his fingers had started to restlessly thread through each other made Ethan wonder if Brandt's confidence had fully returned. If he was going to take out a man as ruthless as Number 2 then he had to be on the top of his game. But rather than accuse him of nerves straight off Ethan decided to continue reporting the facts. "Yes, possibily number 2 on the IMF hit list", he told Brandt.

"Raymond Partridge or at least that's what he called himself last time he was here". Working as an analyst had given him all the full facts of the man known simply as 'number 2'. He was an adversary that was more dangerous than any Brandt had faced before. Yet he found that although part of him was nervous there was something else there inside him, colder, like steel. He paced away from Ethan for a second to wander over to the hotel rooms window.

When he turned to face Ethan it was like a magic spell had suddenly transformed him . He seemed to have grown an inch, tall steady with an aura about him that sent slight chills into your being. At that moment Ethan knew he did not have to worry about Brandt's ability to carry out his side of the mission.

Ethan was glad he had not verbalized any of his doubt, he was a master of the 'poker face that revealed nothing,

But somehow Brandt seemed to know stating "you thought I was nervous". Brandt walked closer until he was standing staring into Ethan's face. He put no accusation in his voice but riveted Ethan with the stare of an experienced marksman, facing down a hit unflinchingly.

Why did Ethan feel the sudden impulse to step back. But he did not keeping his feet firmly planted in the spot. He was about to speak when Brandt moved away from him circling around.

Brandt knew that he had actually scared Ethan Hunt but it did not make him feel powerful. Instead he felt that steel melt away and the 'other' Brandt who was less assured surface. That Brandt could admit,"you were right Ethan". He went on to offer his team mate an insight into his thinking. "Sometimes I almost feel like two different people, one a confident marksman who has fulfilled many contracts before and the other… well I will just say, he's more like the man you had to scream at to jump down a large hole."

Winding down his explanation he looked over to Ethan. Was he in a way offering Ethan a way to say 'no' I want someone else. He supposed revealing that vulnerability was…. Ethan cut off his train of though

"I suppose we all have two selves Brandt our IMF ones and our everyday people persona we show the rest of the world". Often our lives rest on how well we do the 'everyday person bit", Ethan pondered. "It is harder when you have a highly specialized talent like being a marksman. You do know that it will be used to essentially kill people. That is never easy to do, no matter who they are. Will never use your humanity." Ethan said it softly without any definite emotion yet Brandt could definitely feel that Ethan maybe had come close to losing his sense of perspective.

He also knew that Ethan was not going to say no I don't want you but I do expect you to get on with it

Brandt felt that cold steel part of himself centring again now and knew that his balance was for the moment restored. For this mission he was Brandt the mans whose specialized talents were needed to end the career and life of one of the most dangerous men alive today.

Ethan also to seemed to be more at ease now eluding that calm confidence that indicated their emotional moments were now over.

That meant Brandt could ask an important question relating to the mission, "are Jane and Benji joining us".

A knock on the door interrupted Ethans answer but from his casual attitude as he opened the door Brandt guessed what his reply would be.

Benji clasped Ethans hand warmly as he entered and Jane hugged him firmly. They repeated that gesture with him. Brandt felt warm and comfortable as Jane released him. He had a feeling of belonging with these people and was glad they were all together for this mission. He guessed though that Jane and Benji were going to be as surprised about his role in this mission as Ethan had been.

Not bothering to sit down Ethan told Jane and Benji, "don't get comfortable we leave for New York city in ten minutes."

He looked over at Jane, "you will be posing as my wife. Benji you will be there to attend a conference that is currently being held at the hotel. The man we want to speak to about a reported sighting is attending that conference".

He went on to explain the rest of the mission.

Brandt knew he'd been right about Jane and Benji's feelings when they both threw his surprised stares after Ethan had told them everything. He just met their staresh boldly looking unconcerned.

They turned back quickly. He wondered what they had seen in his gaze in that brief moment .

Dismissing their unspoken thoughts second later Brandt told them all, "I will need to check my weaponry, then pack it for the journey. " Ethan noticed Brandt had used the word 'my' . Usually IMF supplied all weapons necessary for the missions, agents were not supposed to have their own supply. This was another surprise as Ethan knew Brandts gun to be standard IMF issue. He had never seen Brandt carry any other weapon. IMF forbid the ownership of private weapons for a very good reason, it was harder to control what you did with them.

His momentry worry must have showed because Brandt told him. "Don't worry Ethan IMF knows I keep my own weapons. It is about knowing they are maintained to the highest standards. I also have some that are especially modified for my abilities. It is one of these weapons I will be taking on this mission", Brandt told him.

Once again Ethan felt that slight chill in his being. What Brandt said about feeling like two different people was making a lot of sense. He seemed different from the Brandt he had met during ghost protocol. Casting a look over at Benji and Jane he saw his own uncertainty mirrored in their gaze .

Ethan took a breath again and pushed down his feelings. He accepted that since Brandt's role was different he would be different too. Speaking calmly he told Brandt, you do that and we'll see you at the hotel".

Brandt had a trained eye and did not miss the looks of that passed between the three others. They all thought they knew him and had not expected that he was essentially an experienced hitman."

He simply held their gaze and told them all, "if number 2 is at that hotel then his career is going to come to a very sudden end"..

Walking out of the room minutes later he had the strong feeling he was going to be the first topic of discussion.

Sure enough Benji just waited for the door to close before asking Ethan, "did you know that Brandt was a…",he paused searching for the right work.

"Contract killer", Jane supplied. "No..thats not right…well I suppose it kind of is", Benji felt off balance. "I did read his file but somehow IMF missed out that piece of information", Ethan replied. "We have all had to shoot the enemy before it is part of the job", he reminded them. "Yes I know", Benji told him rather sadly."It is just Brandt does not really fit the role of an experienced marksman all that well."

"I agree, that from our first impressions Brandt does not have that level of confidence", Jane acknowledged." But IMF would not have sent him if they thought he could not do his job. We have to accept he has a different role now and one he is capable of carrying out."

"Yes that's right and we should not be talking about him right now. Our mission comes first", Benji felt guilty. "I agree so lets get on with it", Ethan told them.

He pushed Brandt out of his mind and continued to get ready to travel to New York.

Not too far away Brandt was standing in the doorway of a secret alcove hidden behind a very nondescript wall. It had been a long time since he'd last stood here looking over the supply of specialized weapons . Walking forward he took a gun off the wall ,this would be his choice for the mission. Turning back around Brndt was about to close the alcove when his eyes rested on the black wrapped bundle sitting on the floor. He did not need to take any other weapon he told himself firmly.

Yet without even seemingly thinking about it he took the black shrouded weapon into his hands. He then hid it in the very bottom of his bag where nobody would catch even a glimpse.

As he closed the alcove behind him Brandt again thought about Ethan and the others .He had no doubt that they were about to find out a few more things about him they did not know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- eyes of the Hawk

New York city 4 days earlier

He could see every line on the face and even some minute hairs as he stared down the scope of his specially modified rifle. Ethan was getting out of a sleek sportscar ,then moving to open the door for Jane. Brandt moved the scope to his female colleague and focused it on her beautiful face. He found himself smiling as he looked at her. He envied Ethan's role in this mission, getting a nice warm hotel room with a lovely woman while he was buffeted by the wind on a cold roof. Chastising himself for being unprofessional Brandt refocused his scope upon the hotel.

Benji had provided a computer printout of all the guests names and Brandt was busy matching faces to names. The scope on his weapon was high tech, allowing him to see through closed curtains and into rooms. When it sighted a person they would be run through IMFs data base to check for a match. So far everyone he had checked had come back, "clean'.

While he was up here he would also be placing digital thermal imaging devices that would be linked to Benji's computer. They would detect any heat signatures upon the roof of the building. That would mean he would be able to have rest periods and monitor the rooftop using a laptop.

Moving his scope down again Will visually scanned the roof he was standing upon. This building was home to various different businesses and was the only one in the area that equaled the hotel in height. The hotel was 500 metres away, not close enough for an accurate visual surveillance . Both the buildings backed onto Central Park. None of the trees in the park would be high enough for any marksman within them to have a clear shot of the higher rooms in the hotel.

At the moment Will was primarily thinking of number 2's own abilities with a rifle. It was their witness who was primarily in danger from number 2 marksman ability. The superspy was arrogant and thought that no mere 'common' person should be able to identify him. If they did see him he usually 'dealt' with them . Attracting the attention of local law enforcement agencies did not bother number 2. He knew that any other covert agencies like IMF would have to be more careful about revealing their own presence with local forces about. It would all play into his hands and that was something they did not want.

Finishing his check Will was about to give Ethan the all clear when he felt a strange sense of being watched. Looking around with the scope Will could not see anyone. But he could not dismiss that feeling. Over the years a marksman develops almost like a sixth sense and right now it was warning him very loudly. He looked over toward the only access point to the roof , he would have clear view of anyone who came that way. But right now there was nothing there, yet that feeling remained. Around him the light was diminishing and darkness was approaching, he would have to be more vigilant. "Report", Ethan's request had him wondering for a minute what he should say.

"All clear ", he stated seconds later. He had been going to add 'proceed with caution' but at the last moment thought it unnecessary . All of them knew who they were up against and were on their guard.

Brandt himself felt a little more vulnerable but he was not going to move position . This building afforded the best viewpoint for any action in the hotel and he was not going to give it up because of a feeling.

Down on the ground Ethan had moved inside with Jane on his arm. They were playing the role of a married couple enjoying a few days together in the city. Both of them were dressed in the best quality label clothing, giving the impression of a wealthy couple.

Minutes later Benji pulled up in a late model battered sports car and climbed out.

The technician was feeling a little put out. His role needed hardly any acting skills on his part and he would not get to wear a mask of any type. The conference their witness was attending was for online games ,also commonly called geeks. He would feel quite comfortable in their company being able to use gaming language with ease. Benji would never admit it to Ethan but he was actually hoping to get time playing some of the latest games.

Ahead of him the staff of the Hotel were treating Ethan and Jane almost like royalty while he waited patiently for them to notice him.

Finally he was at the counter . "Ah yes Mr Elton, we have you in room 636 with Mr Murray", he was told.

Bag in one hand and swipe card in the other Benji made his way to the room. He felt quite relaxed at the moment. Brandt was their 'eyes' for this mission and would warn them if he sighted number 2.

Swiping his door Benji walked in to find a completely darkened room with heavy curtains pulled firmly shut. Flicking on the light Benji looked around the room, it seemed empty. He had a feeling though that someone was here. "Hello, he called out, my name is Benji, I am to be your bodyguard."

Yeah that was the second part of his mission being babysitter to their witness until the sighting was either confirmed or denied. He hoped their witness did not snore and keep him up all night. There was no answer to his call. The witness was obviously scared and decided to hide. Benji had to coax him out,"if I was going to hurt you I would be using my gun and not my mouth", he told the silent room. With an audible sigh a man rolled out from under the bed. He was nearly six foot in height but had a very slight frame. There were pimples upon his face which gave the initial impression of youth. As he got closer though it was evident he was over 25.

"You don't look like a bodyguard", the man stated running his eyes over Benji in that same appraising manner. "Isn't that an advantage, Benji returned evenly determined not to be offended. Most of the time he wished he could look more like James Bond or Ethan. "I am also not on my own", he added.

The man seemed to visibly relax," good that's good", he stammered. He held a shaky hand out to Benji, Logan Murray", he introduced himself. "Benji Elton", Benji returned the favour using the alias he had picked out.

"So tell me a little about yourself Mr Murray", Benji invited. The other man shook his head, "no, I'd rather just get down to business and get this over with"

Benji could appreciate that sentiment. "Jane, Ethan, come on in", he told his team mates through the comm lines.

Waiting by the door Benji opened it to let in his team mates. Logan Murray ran his eyes over both of them before settling on Jane. "You are way too beautiful to be any type of agent", he told her. "I don't suppse I can expect you to carry any type of identification."

Jane smiled at him and told him, " no you can't but I can assure you that I can put any attacker on the ground within seconds".

Logan's smile faltered a little and he visibly sagged. "Another reminder that none of us are safe', he stated. His eyes were never still roaming around the room and shifting to the pulled curtains. He seemed to be even more nervous.

"You wanted to get down to business Mr Murray", Ethan reminded him firmly hoping the man was not going to lose his nerve. From the way he was acting it seemed likely that he had indeed seen Number 2 and Ethan was keen to get the details.

"Yes, sit down all of you". They sat down. "Let me introduce myself properly to you", Mr Murray ,stated,

"I am the man who can put an end to the killer known as number 2". He forged ahead before questions could start. "If you wonder how and why I can do this. It is simple, I want to marry his daughter".

"His daughter, we didn't know he had one", Ethan remarked . He was evaluating their witness as they listened to his story. Logan's gaze was direct now, not leaving his eyes. The rest of his body though seemed to be twitching with anxiety. Ethan could almost feel the man shaking and knew the anxiety came from fear. He could almost smell it in the air around Logan Murray. It was in no way faked or forced.

He turned his attention back to what their witness was saying. "Well she didn't know who her father was until recently. I am not ashamed to tell you we gained the knowledge through computer hacking. Both of us are very good hackers, in fact that's how we met. Some of the newest games can be played before their release by those with the skill to hack into the designing company's computers. Jennifer's mother works for one of those companies and when she found a lap top hidden in her home she thought she find some of the latest games. Instead she found details of her wonderful father". It was very evident that Logan was being sarcastic. "Can you imagine finding out something like that. There were even photos in those files, like trophies of what he had done. They made both of us physically sick", Logan's eyes held a deep pain now. He had obviously seen something that had deeply affected him. "Jennifer cried for hours. Then the fear set in for both of us. It was quite clear what would happen if he found out what we knew. So Jennifer closed the files and covered her trail expertly".

Even though we have had a lot of experience in not leaving a digital trail, we were still afraid. Days went by, then weeks and finally Jennifer began to relax. Then on Monday she had a call from him. He said he was contacting her because he was concerned about who she was seeing. He went onto to describe both me and the details of our last date. It was just a clear message that he knew all about both of us. Jennifer hung up on him and then hurriedly left her apartment. Now both of us are living in fear.

She thought he might arrange for someone to kill me and I have no doubt he is capable of putting a contract on her just to prove a point to me". From reading his files when can guess he is that type, who will let us live in fear each day wondering when something might happen. Living in fear is not a life either of us want .So we thought of a plan to ensure our future safety. Jennifer took the precaution of acquiring all his files and we are more than willing to have them used against him. Amongst all the information were details of his future plans. He is going to dump Jennifer's mother and retire with the young beautiful woman he met not long ago . That is why he has come to this hotel, to meet her then go off to a secret location where the two of them will live off all his ill gotten gains".

"He gets this nice life while the two of us are allowed nothing but fear." He looked at them and saw worry in their gaze. "I guess you all think I am stupid even coming here. But we also ascertained something else from the files. Number 2 has lost the killers instinct himself .He no longer has any taste for the business and wants to try and lead a normal life. Yes someone else can do his job for him, but it is still a weakness that can be exploited". Logan wound down and looked at all of them. He was obviously waiting for them to say something.

Ethan had felt himself feeling angry as he listened to Logan . He decided the man deserved to know exactly what he thought. " That may be so but he will never let any of his files become someone else's property. They would most likely list all his contacts. If any of them thought he had compromised them then he'd never be safe anywhere. I am sorry Mr Murray but yes I think it was not wise to come here. It does sound like number 2 suspects something'. He could have easily changed his plans" . Ethan told him bluntly.

Logan shivered for a moment and gestured at the closed curtains, "we knew from the moment we found that information we would never be safe. We could go into hiding somewhere with new identities but even then there would be no guarantees. Those files made it very clear the type of man we were dealing with".

So all we could do was hope to gain the upper hand. We have already initiated a plan of our own that makes sure Kyle Kilton, that's his real name by the way ,walks into a trap".

"Jennifer sent Kyle an email telling him that she has a copy of his files and wants to be paid for them. She said that she had a friend hide the files in a location in New York they will only give her once they receive a special code. The code is only generated once the money is received which gives us extra security. We have further protected our own lives by telling him that our deaths will result in the information being downloaded onto the internet. We will give him further instructions only if he checks himself into this hotel tomorrow".

So we have made sure Kyle has to be at this hotel. Now what we want you to do is take him out". It will end both of our problems."

Logan folded his hands and regarded them all frankly. Ethan could feel the tension in every line of his body he did not like what he had heard. Logan was an amateur when it came to the spy business , this was not some computer game ."You are out of your mind if you think you are in control", he told Logan. "Kyle is not only one of the worlds most dangerous men he is also one of the most clever."

"You are not telling me something I don't know", Logan told him bluntly." It seems to be a case of either him or us and I am sorry if it offends you but I'd much rather he was dead than either myself or Jennifer"

"It is your job to take care of these sort of things, we have done what we can, now the rest is up to you", Logan concluded.

Ethan took a breath, he did not like someone else arranging things for him. Logan and Jennifer were naturally both very afraid but had not acted appropriately. Their 'game' with Kyle could quite easily endanger the lives of the citizens of New York. Number 2 or someone else could even be outside right now ready to act.

As if that thought transported itself to the adjacent building Brandt's voice came to him," there's someone up here on the roof".

Ethan found himself grabbing Logan Murray and throwing them both to the ground then crawling behind the bed . He drew his gun and waited. Benji and Jane also dropped to the ground and on their stomachs crawled for the door.

They were going to race to the other building to support their colleague.

Minutes earlier Brandt had been checking out some new arrivals to the hotel when that feeling of being watched came upom him again. With it came a strange aching sensation in his skull. Brandt actually winced as the pain increased. The sun had almost totally gone down now and the roof top was a mass of shadows with small patches of light ,may be that was causing his headache. Will forced himself to concentrate through the pounding of his head.

He turned his head and caught glimpse of a figure near the far edge of the building. How that figure had gotten onto the roof was as yet unclear. He could not have used the main stairwell without being seen . The only other option was that he'd simply climbed up the building from somewhere within the park. The figure was totally clad in black and looked like he was simply casually coming his way. The combination of black clothing and increasing darkness meant Brandt could not get an accurate visual with his eyes. As yet the other person had not noticed him. He moved slowly intending to raise the rifle and use the night scope to get a clear image. But even that small movement must have revealed something to the figure.

He turned and began to run. Even though his head still pounded and he felt a little dizzy , Brandt began to run after him.

'In pursuit of unknown person", he told Ethan as he ran.

The fact the figure did not seem to be carrying any type of weapon made Brandt wonder if this was number 2 or just a decoy. Either way he was going to catch the man and find out exactly what he was doing.

The man though was not slowing down. "Oh gosh don't tell me he's going to do that. You only see that at the movies", Brandt's voice slowed a little by his speed came through to the others.

"Going to do what, Brandt, whats going on", Ethan demanded from where he crouched beside a shaking Logan Murray.

On the roof top Brandt and his target were still running. "Oh no, he is going to do it", Brandt puffed out.

"Do what", Ethan raised his head slightly from the floor and looked over at the heavy curtains on the windows. Right now he wished they were see through. "Jump", for a minute Ethan was back in Mumbai saying that word to a very nervous William Brandt.

Now William Brandt was saying that word to him. The difference was that this time Benji was not waiting to catch him, in fact nothing was. Whoever was up on the roof with Brandt was obviously so desparate to avoid capture that he'd do anything.

"Abort Brandt', Ethan ordered swiftly.

William Brandt heard the words as his feet hit the edge of the building. Ahead of him the unknown person was seemingly suspended in the air for a few seconds before plummeting downwards.

Brandt felt the pain in his head increasing to a blinding pounding that blurred his vision. He tried to stop but found his momentum was too great. Seconds later his feet hit nothing at all. It was almost a relief when his vision darkened further and he blacked out. Brandt was not conscious as he plummeted straight down.

Benji and Jane had hurried down the lift, then across he road. The mass of people on the streets meant they had to keep their speed down. Once they hit the green belt that was Central Park they sped up. Running to the small leafed area at the back of the tall building where Brandt had been positioned Jane and Benji searched the ground. It was getting darker now making their search harder.

Seconds later though Benji came upon the sight that both of them had hoped not to see, William Brandt sprawled out upon the grass. Benji looked up at the top of the building, there was nothing to break a fall. Whoever Will had been chasing had obviously found a way down without injury. Will had simply fallen 80 floors straight down. "Benji report", Ethan demanded.

Brandt had to be dead, Benji was sure of that. He fought back tears as he told Ethan, "agent down".


	4. Chapter 4- maybe I can fly

Chapter 3- Maybe I can fly

4 days earlier….

Benji had already reached his fallen colleague when Jane moved up alongside. Her face was grim as she looked down at Brandt. He was lying still on his back eyes closed and arms and legs sprawled out.

In the increasing darkness she could not see any blood but had no doubt there was some. His body would have suffered some serious impact injuries after falling from that height. He looked almost too normal right now just lying there like he was sleeping. But Jane didn't feel the need to check for a pulse, there was no doubt in her mind Brandt was dead." We are going to have to get him moved without attracting too much attention", Benji's words were slightly disjointed as he struggled to hold back his emotions. He also felt deep sorrow but knew there was little they could do to help their colleague now. All of them knew the risks of missions and accepted them. The odds were that unless they were extremely fortunate they too would die in service of their Government one day.

Benji and Jane both pulled their mind back from that thought back onto the issue of moving their colleague. Brandt was lying behind bushes which were concealing his body from the people hurrying out of the park.

"That won't be easy", Jane remarked as she crouched down beside Brandt. Her own face was tear stained as she put one hand out to touch Brandts. His skin was still warm beneath her own. That was not surprising since the accident had happened not long ago. Benji crouched beside her then and touched his own hand against his skin. To both of them it was a silent farewell. "We never really got a chance to know him….shit", Jane and Benji both jumped back as their 'dead' colleague began to move.

"That's not possible", a shocked Benji muttered. Jane ignored him focusing on Brandt, "you've had an accident ,don't move", she told him.

Brandt heard her words as the blackness that had surrounded his mind and body retreated.

He could feel beneath him coolness and knew he was lying on grass. But what was he doing here .He struggled to remember. The pounding inside his skull felt like someone playing on a small drum, fine to start off with but annoying after a while.

A voice behind them had all three of them startled . "Umm excuse me are you alright", Jane and Benji both jumped up and turned around.

A young couple were shining their torch at them both. As yet they had not caught a glimpse of Brandt who was lying behind them.

Jane and Benji were still shaking off the shock of finding Brandt alive. They knew though that he had to be seriously injured and every second they were standing here was stopping help from reaching him.

It was time to change that. They would have to make up a plausible story . Not one person would ever believe Brandt had just fallen from that building and lived to tell about it. Jane spoke up, "actually we could do with some help, our friend had a fall and is…"

"Fine", it was Brandt's voice coming behind them. The torch light shifted as Benji and Jane turned. It clearly highlighted William Brandt who now stood behind them. As the torch light shifted over him they could see Brandt did not have bloodstains or anything else to indicate he'd just fallen off an 80 story building.

Brandt pushed past them , "I am just a little shaken up, can we all go back home now", he asked Benji. As yet he had not remembered why he had been lying on the grass. Jane said he 'd had an accident but he could not remember what he had done. Testing his body by moving each part, he discovered he could not feel pain anywhere. Maybe they had all just thought he'd hurt himself. All he knew at that moment was that he was cold, tired and hungry and could do with some food. In front of him Jane and Benji were speechless, staring at him. "Well you do look fine , we will be on our way", the young couple moved away. "Benji report on situation", Ethans anxious voice requested.

Brandt touched his own ear and found his earpiece had gone, it had probably happened when he….

The swirling darkness that had been his memory since awakening suddenly filled in a blank spot as he remembered running toward the edge of the building.

"I fell off", he felt dizzy for a second as the drum beat in his head intensified. Benji's arm came around him quickly. "Yeah you did and there no possible way you can be fine", he stated. "You could be standing there with broken bones", Jane agreed. "We should at least take you to an emergency room to be checked".

Brandt walked forward a few paces just to test himself out, perhaps it was one of those situations when you don't feel pain immediately. But he soon discovered that apart from the headache and the increasing tiredness he felt good. It was a kind of shocking discovery. How can you feel good after falling 80 floors straight down.

"Can we just go back to the hotel", he requested deciding he just needed to get back to familiar surroundings. Benji and Jane stared at each other in silent communication for a second. Then they shrugged and began to slowly led him out of the park.

As they went Brandt listened as Ethan was filled in on what had happened. He could clearly hear the amazement in the team leaders voice as he said,"what do you mean he's fine".

When he saw Ethan minutes later the team leader walked around him looking over every inch.

Ethan could see that Brandt's clothing was dirty, covered with dirt and grass stains. There were few small rips but nothing else that would suggest to anyone what had actually happened.

"Take your clothes off and lie on the bed", he told Brandt. He was as disbelieving as the others at the fact that Brandt seemed uninjured.

Brandt saw an unfamiliar man roll out of under the bed as Ethan uttered those words. He looked Brandt up and down. "whose this then", Logan asked. "Our marksman",Jane replied. Brandt sat down on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. He let it fall to the ground and tried not to shiver.

As his shirt came off Jane could clearly see that William Brandt had been working out since she last saw him. His arms and chest were much more muscular. Jane found herself having to fight off a blush as she appraised him.

It was Logan who made the comment ,"Yeah he looks the part".

Without his shirt it was easy to see unblemished skin with not so much as a bruise marring its surface. "You don't look like you just fell off a building ", Ethan remarked. "He fell off a building", Logan muttered. Jane glared at the witness. "Tell us about what went down on the roof", Ethan requested.

Brandt went through the events from seeing the black clad figure till being unable to stop his momentum from carrying him over the rooftop. Then he broke off as he remembered blacking out before he had fallen from the roof. "I don't remember what happened next", Brandt did not want to tell them about blacking out . It seemed abnormal and reminded him of…don't go there Brandt, he told himself. It was probably just the fear of knowing he was going to fall.

"Did you hit your head or something", Ethan had taken a small penlight from his bag and was shining it in Will's eyes. He flinched a little and acknowledged "my head does hurt a little'. He felt the tiredness creeping in more now and lay his head back against the soft pillows.

"Your pupils are reacting fine, so whatever happened there seems to be no damage", Ethan remarked.

He moved back from his colleague and returned the penlight to his bag. When he turned back he found William Brandt had his eyes closed and seemed to be asleep.

Checking him over quickly Ethan affirmed that Brandt was indeed asleep and not unconscious. As he finished his checking Ethan found Brandts vital signs to be within normal limits. It was a slightly disturbing fact.

"Hey where am I going to sleep",Logan whined as he stared at Brandt. "You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor", Benji offered. He was not going to move Brandt.

Logan just grunted . Ethan did not want to talk business in front of the man so had Jane take him to one side.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Ethan said to Benji," I am not too sure what to do about Brandt. Having a marksman is vital to this mission and I need to know he can continue to play his part. Even though he seems fine it seems impossible that he could fall from an 80 story building and just walk away."

Benji had a few thoughts about, "yeah if it seems impossible then maybe something else did happen. May be we can find out. Give me a minute and I'll see if I can tap into the CCTV cameras in that area ". Ethan felt a little more relaxed, it was probable Benji was right and there was an explaination. However seconds later he had to rethink this as one CCTV camera showed a clear shot of Brandt falling from the roof. It then moved its gaze before they could see what happened next. "I was hoping for some type of rational explanation but it looks like I am not going to get one. Brandt should be dead Benji . I know we all do impossible things in our career but this is ridiculous", Ethan felt the tension return and his balance shift to being slightly out of control. What had happened really defied all logic.

"I should have IMF pick him up and take him somewhere where they can check him over", he concluded.

Benji knew that as team leader Ethan had the overall responsibility for what happened on the mission. The fact that they were even having this conversation was an indication that rather than decide for himself Ethan wanted advice. He had in possession the same facts as Ethan but perhaps could offer him a perspective he had not thought about. "Believe me Ethan I am as spooked as you. But apart from feeling sleepy it seems Brandt is uninjured. You know what happened in Croatia yet still gave him the opportunity to prove himself. If you remove him now I would suspect he'll look at it as a lak of confidence in his abilities. If he leaves the field a second time I doubt he'll go back"

"Dammit", Ethan remarked, he knew Benji was correct. He would have to give Brandt the opportunity to continue to play his role in the mission.

"The camera did not pick up any sign of any one else so we have no idea who Brandt was chasing. How they managed to get off that roof is also unclear. But one thing is certain if that was number 2 then he already knows we are here and is playing some elaborate game", Benji remarked. "Yes as IMF told us that increases the risk because he may not show himself at all", Ethan acknowledged.

Ethan quickly tapped into the imaging technology but found there was no trace of any heat signatures upon the roof of the adjacent building. "Well there is still no sign of anyone on that roof." But with all that has happened we are going to have to be on our guard. Even though the heat sensors are in place I will take Brandt's place on that roof tonight and continue to check out the occupants of this hotel"." Jane can be babysitter to Logan for awhile. I have a feeling he won't complain too much about that. You need to check out the backgrounds of Logan and his girlfriend . I want to make sure his story checks out", Ethan instructed. He gathered a warm thermos and a few snacks then made his way out of the hotel room and onto the roof

Benji got to work. A few hours later he had discovered all there was to know. He contacted Ethan on the roof and reported his findings. "Both Logan Murray and Jennifer Robinson have been in trouble over computer hacking. They have been ordered to pay reparation to several companies to the tune of over 80 thousand dollars. Since neither one have high paying jobs they may end up in jail instead."

"So there is a financial motive for both of them in this",Ethan mused. "I knew Logan must have been afraid of something to even try and set up this type of scheme against a criminal like number 2."

"He also seemed very complacent about ordering us to eliminate his potential father in law", Benji remarked. "While I think Logan is genuinely scared, he is also not entirely stupid. If he handles this the right way he can get a clean slate, money and a girl." I think a lot of people would do all sorts of things for all that",Ethan told him

"I also checked the name Kyle Kitson and it came back with no hits. He seems an ordinary hard working man" , Benji concluded." "That would be the ultimate cover for number 2", Ethan decided.

"So what do we do now", Benji asked.

'Up on the roof Ethan had discovered Brandts rifle and was using it to check new occupants of the hotel. He wondered about the rifle lying there untouched. if it had been number 2 on the roof he could have taken the rifle or sabotaged it. But a quick check proved it was fine. Perhaps it was all just part of the elaborate game, keeping them guessing. Taking up the rifle Ethan found the technology it used was amazing was amazing giving a clear up close and personal view. It had night vision and various other modifications. Even though Ethan had used weapons like this before it felt slightly wrong in his grasp. It was made for Brandt. But Brandt was not able to use it right now. Ethan sighed inwardly and told Benji, "You and Jane can take turns babysitting Logan and resting. I'll stay awake up here all night just in case number 2 checks into the hotel."

That decided they settled down for the night.

Xxxxxxxx

The next morning William Brandt opened his eyes to find his pounding headache had gone . He lay still in the bed thinking about the events of the previous day. No matter how he tried he still could not remember anything after falling off the roof. Looking down at himself Brandt could see there were still no sign of bruises. How had he managed to fall off that building and walk away. He knew that question was going to bother him and was sure it also bothered the others. He'd never seen Ethan spooked before and wondered if his team leader was going to have him taken off the case.

Thinking deeply about that Brandt found it bothered him more than expected. He really wanted to make amends for the past and undo the events in Croatia. This was his opportunity . Perhaps how he acted would influence Ethan. If he showed he was not spooked or off balance since the fall then he may be able to continue. Getting up he dressed himself from head to toe in black. It was a tight fitting outfit that showed off his newly toned physique.

With a cool calm attitude mind Brandt walked out of Logan's room and causally greeted "good morning', to everyone. Ethan's head shot around and he stared at him. Brandt held his breath and waited. "Good morning to you too", Ethan replied in the same calm casual voice.

"So whats on the agenda today", Brandt asked. Keep it casual down to business and don't remind him you fell of an 80 story building he told himself.

"I am attending my conference",Logan Murray replied before Ethan could even speak. "Its not a good idea", Ethan told him. " Jennifer is going to send the instructions through the computer I am using", Logan responded. 'She is not going to make a personal appearance until both of us are ready to disappear. It is safer that way. We are both experts when it comes to computers and can certainly outwit Kyle. From what we read in the files he's not adept in that field."

"If your need an further assurance the room where the conference is held is a fortress. Many of the companies are presenting technology that is worth a lot of money, so security will be tight. There are only two small windows in the room and I doubt even Kyle could get a shot in through either of them."

"There are other ways to kill people Mr Murray", Ethan told him. "Yeah I know but I think that arranging a hit would be top of Kyle's list. I doubt we are worth the effort and money needed to get someone to plan something more elaborate."

But why don't you all come and check out the room to reassure yourselves", Logan invited.

Ethan supposed they would have to let Logan Murray attend his conference if Jennifer was contacting him there. They would check the security already in place and then take measures of their own.

Part of those measures meant sending Brandt bak to the roof. He looked totally unfazed this morning, like nothing had happened. Ethan decided he could accept that, even if it was all an act. "Brandt I need you back on that roof checking everyone with your rifle and then keeping a focus on the conference room". He looked over at his colleague as he said the words. Brandt's eyes never wavered. If he was putting on an act then he was doing a good job.

"Won't you need him in the room, he's the one with the expertise on weapons. He could tell you if there are any weak points in the room", Logan suggested. Ethan gave him the "don't interfere with my mission glare' and felt satisfied when he looked away. "I will analyse the security measures for this conference", Benji stated moving over to his lap top.

"You won't be able to breach the security systems", Logan told him. "trust me I know", he added.

Benji just ignored him intent on his own analysis.

Brandt took his rifle from where it rested beside Ethan. Looking closely at his team leader he could see the bags under his eyes. He had been doing his job. For a second that made him feel guilty. Then he remembered he was supposed to be showing no weakness. He casually told Ethan, "I will alert you if number 2 or anyone else known as a hitman makes an appearance".

He departed for the roof of the adajenct building minutes later. Once upon the roof he went forward and dared himself to look over the edge. As he stood there looking straight down he was surprised at his lack of fear. Moving back again Brandt looked down at the black shrouded bundle he had brought with him to the roof. Why had he brought up the other weapon, he wondered. It was not as though he could actually use it or would ever need it. Yet he carried it with on many occasions, always hidden and out of sight. It was like some talisman that helped him focus.

Thinking about focusing Brandt moved his rifle up over the hotel until he reached the 79th floor. He could see that Logan Murray was indeed not a fool. The room where the conference was being held only had two very small windows of about 30cm long and 10 centimetres wide. They were open wide. Yet even then then would be enough space for a small amount of natural air to get into the room but not a lot else. Indeed through the scope he could only see a small square of the room. You would have to be an extremely good shot to hit someone through those windows. Brandt was not sure if he could do it himself.

Moving the scope away from the conference room to check the lower floors, Brandt's heart beat began to speed up when he spied a man moving from the main corridor of the 78th floor into the stairwell. He'd had a few seconds to run his scope over the man and waited for the image to be run through the data base.

Within seconds a red alert flashed across his scope and "target identified" appeared. Number 2 had finally appeared at the scene. "Ethan, Jane, Benji you have company coming from the 78th floor " , Brandt advised.

"Affirmative, monitor his progress and keep us appraised", came back Etha'ns voice.

Brandt kept refocused his scope and found the target just inside the corridor of the 79th floor. He had no made any attempt to move closer. Brandt found his head beginning to thump again as he kept the man within his sight. Nothing was going to happen , he was going to make sure of that.

But that thumping in his head was beginning to gain intensity, just like it had yesterday. Brandt began to wish that he had asked Ethan to be removed from the case. Obviously he was not totally fine after that fall yesterday. Now though it was too late and he had to do the best he could. He focused the rifle upon that figure and kept it still. He could clearly see Number 2 standing still not moving. Then suddenly the scope went blank and Brandt lost the target.

His headache was increasing now and his eyesight was being to sparkle with little yellow lights. He desperately began to search for number 2 again. "Target lost", he warned the others.

Inside the conference room Jane, Ethan and Benji, looked around in awe at the high tech computers jamming almost every inch. Ethan could immediately see the room had little natural lighting mainly relying on the lights that covered the ceiling. As he heard Brandt's warning he began to scan every inch of the room. Looking over at the small windows, he dismissed them as a threat. The locked door behind them was the only way into the room. Number was not going to be stupid enough to try coming in that way. So what was he going to try.

"See", Logan murray swept his arms across the room obviously unconcerned, "later when the conference is on, nobody is going to get near this room".Benji had tested the existing security and found it high grade. He had also found that security had not reported anybody trying to breach this room.

Ethan's words cut through his thoughts "Number 2 was one floor away when Brandt for some reason lost the signal".

"He can't get in here and besides you are all with me. One man against 4 agents I call that odds in your favour. Besides he won't dare act until he can be sure he has his files back. He knows I don't have them. "Come over here and I'll show the computer terminal where Jennifer will send her information", Logan requested. There was no panic in his voice though he had started sweating more profusely.

He led the way and Ethan, Jane and Benji followed warily still on their guard. As yet Brandt had reported nothing else on Number 2's whereabouts. So he was still on the loose somewhere. Logan was just in front of them stopping at a computer terminal. He turned slightly, "I really did think when I planned this. He's not going to do anything", his words broke off as he gasped.

Ethan, Jane and Benji froze in horror as they regarded the red stain spreading down Logan's torso. They had not heard one sound yet could clearly see the cause of the blood, a long black arrow sticking out of his chest. The only place the arrow could have come from was through one of the windows and the only place with a clear shot would have been the building where Brandt was keeping watch.

"Report Brandt", Ethan insisted as he rushed to Logans side. He found nothing beneath his fingertips as he searched for a pulse in Logan's neck.

All he got back was static, "Brandt report", yelled Ethan. Beside him Benji was quickly using one of the computers to tap into the heat seeking technology upon the roof of the adjacent building. Ethan swallowed as he saw only one heat signature present.

Up on the roof the black bow was lowered. The shot had been a difficult one that had required precision timing. As he moved away he felt confident nobody would see him go. He was afterall an expert in his field with no one even coming close to being his equal.

His sight was said to be as good as a bird of prey. It was after one of these birds that he'd been named, Hawkeye, the assassin, the man who could hit anything or anybody. Now he had one more kill to his name.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Crisis of conscience

3 days ago...

"How can this bloody happen", Ethan swore as he knelt beside Logan Murrays corpse. "Brandt', he shouted again through the communication line. There was still no answer and that did not bode well. There was a strong possibility that Brandt had been killed somehow and his body moved , which was why only one heat signature was showing. He needed to know for sure."Go to the roof Benji and check out what has happened to Brandt. Be on your guard ", he warned. Ethan had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He realized though that whatever had happened it was already too late to undo the damage. All they could do was pick up the pieces and hope they could go on.

Benji was still studying that one heat signature upon the roof , it was not moving. Standing up he moved away from the console toward the door.

"Number 2 was on this floor when Logan was hit", Jane remarked. "Even though Brandt lost the signal he could hardly have moved across to the other building that quickly.""Yeah well Logan did warn us that he had lost the taste for the murder business. He was probably using himself as a decoy while someone else took the shot", Ethan told her. It was the only explanation he could think of. Jane studied the black arrow. "Who shoots someone with an arrow these days", she muttered. "Obviously someone does", Ethan growled. But you are right it is an unusual weapon . That should make it easier to trace". "While Benji is away I am going to access the IMF data base and search for any marksmen known to use arrows".

Jane took a moment to study Ethan. He had pinched look that suggested he was shaken. She knew that as a member of IMF you had to always be adaptable because often things did not turn out as expected.

This mission though was becoming a mess. Their witness was dead, number 2 was on the loose and possibly on of their own was injured or dead. It was Jane knew the only explanation for why Brandt would miss seeing whoever had killed Logan Murray. She knew Ethans thought mirrored her own.

All they could do was wait for Benji's report. "We are going to have to conceal Logan's death from hotel security ", Ethan told her." The last thing we want now is local law enforcement all over the place".

Looking down at the blood stained corpse Jane thought that was not going to be easy.

Benji had stepped out into the corridor carefully looking left to right. In his mind was the fact that both number 2 and the killer of Logan Murray were on the loose some where. But the corridor was quiet. He was not going to relax though with his gun out and at the ready he ran down the corridor toward the lift. Once in the lift he put his gun away. So far so good. The lift took him straight down to the lobby. Unlike the corridor it was bustling as a group of 8 people checked in. Ignoring them Benji paced quickly through the hotels revolving doors.

Once outside he hit the bustle that was a busy city on a weekday morning. He had to do the fast weave through hurrying people to make any progress forward. Even then it felt like a long time before he made it to the other building. All that time he'd had a dread deep in the pit of his stomach, was he going to find Brandt dead when he reached the roof.

He tried to put on a calm persona as he entered the builindg. He was lucky in that many people came and went as they talked to staff of the various businesses . But he still had no make sure his behavior did not draw comment. Access to the roof was prohibited and security would be called if he was seen . Riding the lift to the top floor Benji got out. There had only been one other man in the lift with him. He said nothing as he stepped out and turned right. Benji went the opposite way. One he came to the secure door leading to the roof he used a computerized lock pick to open the door.

Now he had his gun out again as he raced up the short flight of stairs and to the last door that stood between himself and the roof. Here he stopped gathering his thoughts about him. He dimmed his apprehension and fear as he pulled the door open and flung himself out with gun drawn. Standing there in front of him was a totally unscathed William Brandt. At first Benji felt relieved, then anger began to build.

His colleague was just standing there with the rifle in his hands, calm and cool like nothing had happened. Benji let anger creep into his voice as he demanded "Brandt whats going on, why weren't you answering. Brandt bore no signs of an injury that would answer his question. He looked past Brandt to scan the roof, "Did you see him, did you get him", he asked.

Brandt stared at the babbling mess that was Benji Dunn. He sounded confused. Brandt could identify with that sentiment. Minutes earlier he had woken to find himself lying on the roof with the rifle in his hand. When he checked his watch he had found 20 minutes had passed. Twenty minutes in which he had no idea what had happened. How on earth was he going to explain this.

"Brandt did you get him", Benji repeated again. He noted Brandt looked like he had no idea what he was taking about. That was very disturbing.

Remembering the events just prior to his black out Brandt made a wild stab at what Benji was talking about. "Number 2, no I did not get him. For some reason I lost the signal and could not reestablish a lock.

Benji felt a frown forming, "no Brandt, not number 2, the other guy, the one up here who just killed Logan Murray'.

Brandt felt himself turning very pale as he realized he had failed in a very spectacular way.

"I did not see anyone", he gasped it out as he felt shock fill him. His first thought was that he must have been unconscious when the shot was taken. But the more he thought about it the more he asked himself one question. If there had been a killer up here why had he left him alive and in possession of a loaded weapon. There had to be an explanation and Brandt found himself mentally searching for an answer. Okay it could be some elaborate game by number 2 and his colleague. They could be hoping that he would feel confused and begin to doubt himself. That was certainly becoming true. But the more he thought about it the more it seemed unlikely. As a marksman he was the main threat to number 2. It would not be wise to leave someone alive who even through confusion and doubt would not hesitate to hunt you down. Murdering Government agents was more or less standard for number 2. The others also knew that which meant that Brandt could not claim he had been knocked out by the enemy.

Benji stared at his silent colleague noting he looked both shocked and lost in thought. Looking away from Brandt and over the top of the completely flat roof Benji found a question forming in his mind. Well he supposed it was not question but an accusation, one he was sure Ethan would also ask, "how the heck did you miss seeing him".

Brandt was feeling more horrible and confused by the second. He decided to tell part of the truth, "Look I don't know alright", he shot back in a tense tone. Did he dare admit he had blacked out. No, not yet. " I thought I'd be impossible to get a bullet through either of those tiny windows in the conference room", he remarked.

Benji was not liking this conversation at all. Brandt still sounded like he had no idea what had just gone on. He remembered the fact there had only been one heat signature upon the roof. Was it possible that for some reason Brandt had moved. Now he of course did not want to admit to that. Brandt had just stuffed this whole mission up. Benji felt his anger deepen and knew Ethan was going to have a few choice words to say to William Brandt. He was going to have his turn first though.

"Yeah I think we all thought it impossible but it happened and it wasn't a bullet it was a bloody arrow", Benji told him bluntly." If you were doing your job you would know that", he concluded

Shock filled Brandt once again. He felt totally of balance and dread was filling him. "An arrow", he muttered. "Yeah long black and deadly. The shot could have only come from up here. Yet you did not see anyone", Benji said it slowly and deliberately with heavy sarcasm.

Brandt ignored him for a moment as he tried to get his balance back. "An arrow", Benji''s words circulated through his mind. This was getting worse by the minute. Benji felt his anger deepening as Brandts silence continued. It grew until he reached out and shook his colleague firmly. He half expected Brandt to shove him off. But that did not happen.

Brandt let Benji manhandle him, still deep in thought. "Well I guess you will just have to explain yourself to Ethan", Benji concluded a he let Brandt go. His colleague was still acting weird but Benji no longer wanted to deal with the behavior. Right now he wanted to be miles away from the man who had fouled up their mission. But he could not ,all he could do was let someone else sort out this mess. Walking away from Brandt Benji returned to the top of the stairwell. "Come on then, Ethan is waiting", he called out to Brandt. Brandt stashed his rifle in the carry case and followed Benji.

The walk from the business centre to the hotel would give Brandt time to decide what he was going to say to Ethan. Should he tell the truth, that he had blacked out. Ethan would just contribute that fact to the accident he'd had yesterday. It would mitigate his responsibility for Logan's death. But Brandt did not want mitigation, he wanted answers. What was happening to him was the first one. Deep down he was afraid someone was going to ask him one little question , has it happened before. The answer to that one was yes. He had never told the full story of Croatia, not to IMF and certainly not to Ethan Hunt.

When it had happened then he'd descretely got himself fully checked out, even having an MRI. There had been no evidence of anything wrong with him then and he was sure it'd be the same now. But despite that knowledge he knew what would happen if he confessed, his career would be over.

He would never find the answers he sought. So William Brandt decided to lie.

When they got back to the conference room and saw Logan Murray's body Brandt's resolve to lie nearly failed him. He knelt beside their witness and soberly evaluated the damage the arrow had done to his body. Looking down he could see someone had removed the arrow. It lay beside Logan, long black deadly and..., Brandt found himself shivering . His confusion worsened. He tried desparately to make his face blank, so the others would not pick up his thoughts. He noted Benji whispering in Ethan's ear and guessed he was filling him in on what had happened when he got to the roof. There was no doubt in his mind that Benji would voice his own opinion.

Jane was taking turns looking at Ethan and Benji and evaluating him in a searching manner. Brandt could almost feel the questions coming.

"We decided to move the body by removing the wall on this side of the room", Ethan reported as he moved away from Benji. "This is the side that is next to the fire escape . We can move Logan's body into that space then have IMF come and pick him up. " Benji, Jane you get to work on that", he instructed.

The other two cast one more look at him then went to do what Ethan had requested.

His team leader crouched down bside him then and locked eyes. "So tell me Brandt, how did this happen", he pointed at Logan. "It was your job to cover us in this room". Although there was accusation in his voice there was also a trace of disbelief. He wanted to hope that Brandt had a rational explaination for what had happened.

Brandt knew he did not have one . He wet his lips nervously and went with, " I swear I did not see any killer,". Ethan could feel his anger rising, "how the hell do you miss a killer that could only be on the same roof as you", he demanded.

Brandt opened his mouth to say something but Ethan just continued, "I'll tell you how because you weren't on that roof. The heat detectors only picked up one signal." So where were you Brandt".

Ethan was now yelling while across the room Jane and Benji were despartely trying to ignore what was going on.

It was an effort for Brandt to keep calm but he managed it. "I swear I was on the roof Ethan", that was not a lie." I honestly did not see any hitman and I don't know what happened", technically that was not a lie either.

Ethan stared at him, his face red with anger. "Give me one reason I should not have you pulled off this case right now", he finally demanded. Brandt knew he should tell him everything now and get himself pulled off the case. The others may be able to anwer his questions. But deep in side he doubted they would be as resolved to find answers as he was. Everything he knew was building up to form a rather disturbing picture. But it was not complete and he would not rest until he knew everything. So he went with what he hoped was a plausible story." My scope for some reason lost number 2 prehaps it did not detect the killer either", he stated.

Ethan thought about that, yes it could be accurate but one important fact stuck out to him "What about these Brandt", Ethan pointed at his eyes. "I did not see anyone", Brandt repeated.

Ethan sucked in a breath and began to pace. Brandt could see the angry tension in every move.

"I want answers", Ethan yelled as he swung back toward Brandt. "So do I", Brandt yelled it back with deep resolve. The depth of passion in his voice actually made Ethan Hunt think. He was feeling disappointed in Brandt but also hopeful there was another answer. He was always giving Brandt another chance, he reflected.

"Alright lets just move on", he determined. "A few hours from now Jennifer is supposed to be using that computer, to contact Logan". "If she is even alive herself", Jane countered. For all we know Jennifer was the first to die and number 2 and his accomplice were just finishing things off. He could already have his files back." This mission could already be over", Jane told him.

"I realize that Jane", Ethan replied steadily." But I am hoping that is not the case. "With one witness already dead we have to do what we can to protect Jennifer and retrieve the files".

"Yes but once she knows Logan is dead she may never trust us", Benji pointed out. "We have not done so well protecting her boyfriend". He noted Brandt winced at that.

"Ethan nodded, "I guess that is possible . But she may also want to seek revenge on Logan's killers."

"I think in the first instance the only way to get her to trust us initially will be for Benji to wear a mask and take on Logan's appearance. We can fill her in on the extra details once we have established contact".

Jane did not like the thought of Benji pretending to be Logan. She imagined how she would feel if someone had passed himself off as Trevor when he was already dead. It would be more awful than finding out the truth. She would probably want to smack the person who did it hard in the face.

Yet she could not think of another choice. Contact with Jennifer was always meant to come via Logan.

"Jane , Benji I want you to go back to the room and prepare for the conference. Jane will be your back up Benji." I don't need to tell either of you to be extremely careful. If this is not over then both number 2 and the hitman are out there somewhere."

"Brandt and I are going to see if we can trace our arrow wielding marksman. If Jane just happens to be right and Jennifer is already dead then I want to hold someone accountable", he stated fiercely.

Tapping into Benjis laptop Ethan found that the IMF data base had not come up with one single person who killed people with arrows. It had though given him the name of a man whos advice on archery he could seek out.

"I don't suppose you don't know much about archery", he asked Brandt. "No", Brandt had never had a reason to study that sport. "Then we have a visit to make", Ethan told him.

Leaving Jane and Benji to finish the job of removing Logan's body Ethan and Brandt left .

It was a quiet trip across town with neither of them speaking . Brandt could feel the tension between them. It was not something that was good for the mission. But with many unanswered questions before them it was not likely to ease immediately. It took them roughly 20 minutes to arrive at a private archery centre.

Entering the building Ethan and Brandt made their way to the office to find Mr Jacen Loader.

"Mr Loader I have heard you are an expert in the field of archery", Ethan began with flattery. "Would you happen to know anything about this type of arrow", Ethan pulled out the long black arrow.

Mr Loader reached out to take it with clear distaste upon his face. "This is an unusal arrow", he told Ethan. "Most definitely hand made and not the type used by every day archers."

"Who would it be used by", Brandt asked the question. "It looks more like something a hunter would use to kill his prey. It certainly looks lethal", he stated.

"Do you know anyone who would use this type of arrow", Ethan asked hopefully. He suspected though that he was going to get a negative reply. Sure enough Jacen shook his head.

"How easy would it be to fire this type of arrow across the space of several hundred metres", Ethan inquired. He primarily want to know if someone who was not an expert with a bow could use it to kill. If that was the case then their search for the killer would have to be widened. Number 2 was doing well so far in keeping them baffled.

For a response Jacen took them from his office to the archery range. "Archery is a specialized sport', he told them. You cannot just pick up a bow and hit a target." You would have to have a lot of practice."

Ethan thought he'd test this statement and picked up one of the bows. He struggled with loading the arrow, having it fall from his finger tips to the floor. He had thought it would be a lot easier than this. Mr Loader moved alongside him and helped him adjust grip. It took a lot of strength to pull the arrow backwards upon the bow. Ethan could already feel his arms shaking with the effort to keep still . He lined up the shot, yes he was going to hit the target. The arrow flew through the air and plummeted straight into the ground. Ethan had to evaluate what he knew about archery, it was a lot harder than it seemed.

"You see", Jacen remarked. "Could you do it", Ethan asked. He admitted he had an ulterior motive for that question. If Jacen was an expert then it was just possible he might be the killer we are looking for.

Jacen sighed and lifted the bow, "I used to be good. But a few years ago I got arthritis in my fingers. Now I can no longer shoot".

Indeed now Ethan studied his hands closer he could see several of his fingers were twisted. He could not have fired that shot. He moved Jacen away from the range slightly and began to ask him about past pupils who excelled at the sport.

While Ethan was talking Brandt was looking over the bow lying in front of him. As he picked it up he found it felt strangely comfortable in his grasp. Without even thinking about it he picked up the arrow and effortlessly placed it in the bow.

Looking at the target, Brandt guessed he was not even going to get close the the red circle. Ethan had certainly struggled. Lining up his shot Brandt let the arrow fly seconds later.

"I see your colleague has some experience with archery", Jacen's voice permeated the fog that was circling Brandts head.

He was staring at his arrow, quivering in the middle of the red dot. A perfect shot. "I have never used a bow before", he stated.

Jacen frowned and shook his head, "surely you jest, from the way you hold that bow I can tell you have experience. No amateur could do that", he pointed at the arrow.

Now Ethan was staring at him making him feel very uncomfortable. "I have not used a bow before", he reinforced the words firmly. "It must just be beginners luck. See I could not do it again."

He had to eat his words when his second arrow thumped next to the first one.

"Honestly I have never used a bow', Brandt dropped the bow down and jumped back from it like it was a live snake. He could feel himself shaking.

"If you say so", Jacen said it like he did not believe one word. "I am not lying", Brandt found himself yelling it across the room as he tried to convince everyone what he had just done was some fluke. But something within him told him it was not. That bow had felt a little too familiar.

Brandt calm down", Ethan told him. He had to admit he had been shocked by the ease in which Brandt had shot the arrow. His file had never mentioned any skill with archery.

Brandt though seemed equally as shocked, like his skill was some revelation to him. But as he watched that shock seemed to melt away. When he looked back at Brandt it seemed like he was seeing someone else. Someone who he knew nothing about, who was unpredictable and perhaps even dangerous.

Ethan pushed the thought away.

Brandt was feeling off balance again as he stared at the arrows imbedded in the target before him.

Both he and Ethan had come seeking knowledge and they were learning more than they wanted to know. But he possessed knowledge Ethan did not have, knowledge that would change everything

Now he was even more afraid. Reaching down he found himself stroking the feathers of the black arrow. He found it comforting. Touching the arrow brought back the feeling of familiarity. He had no doubt this arrow was identical to the ones that nestled beside the black bow he'd brought on this mission.

He'd had the bow as long as he could remember. It had sat in that hidden room alongside his other weapons. Out of all of them it had been the only one he did not know how to use. He had always asked himself why he kept it. Yet he had never given it away.

Now it seemed that he did indeed know how to use the bow. In fact he was a very good shot,good enough to…

Brandt swallowed as he admitted to himself the fear he'd held since awakening on that roof.

There had been only one heat signature. Even unconscious his body would still give off heat. One answer to why he was not dead at the enemy marksman's hands hit him hard. He was that marksman. For that 20 minutes of his life he'd been conscious but had some other persona. That other personality was the killer.

He looked down at his hands seeing for the first time some deep read marks that indicated he had recently fired another bow.

It was the most awful thought Brandt had ever had, was it true and if it was what the heck was he going to do about it.

Then when he looked over at Ethan and saw the speculative gaze he added another thought, what was going to happen when Ethan Hunt realized the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- unveiling

While Ethan and Brandt were finding out about archery Benji and Jane were cleaning up the conference room and dealing with Logan Murray's body. Benji checked his pockets and found a wallet and cell phone. " Logan was being careful, the phone is a burn phone, untraceable and he only has cash in his wallet. " I was hoping he might have left another trail to Jennifer". But I guess if we can follow a trail then so can someone else". Jane made no comment as she used a special vaccum cleaner on the blood stains.

They had worked quietly for 10 minutes when Benji remarked, "have you ever wondered what Ethan said to Brandt at the pier. After confessing about Croatia I would not have thought Ethan would want Brandt on the team."

Jane could tell Benji had given the question some thought, "I have always thought that that there was something going on that Ethan did not tell us. It is his right to keep secrets. I do have this feeling that Brandt may be privy to some of those secrets himself".

It made sense Benji decided, "it looks like extending the olive branch to Brandt was not the right thing to do. He is obviously not ready to be back in the field."

Benji knew it was a harsh judgement but he also guessed he would not be the only one making that determination. With Ethan sending a request through for information on arrow wielding marksmen IMF already had enough information on this mission to know something had gone wrong.

Indeed back at IMF headquarters the new chief analyst Mike Greene was studying the recent requests he had received from Ethan Hunt. The mission was not going as planned as their witness Logan Murray was dead. The culprit apparently used arrows to kill people. Although the report did not give any extra information Mike found a question forming. Why hadn't William Brandt prevented the death. Brandt had been the assigned marksman for the mission. He knew Brandt was his predecessor and that he'd been an agent before becoming an analyst. Typing a request into the nearest computer Mike studied Brandt's file. At first glance there was nothing remarkable there. But as he studied the file he noticed something about the text. It was just a little thing but it clued him into the fact that there was more information embedded within the file. Seconds later he had come across an eye only file encoded specifically for the secretary. It was a red flagged file, indicating it should be read prior to any mission. Mike Greene wondered if the new secretary had read the file. A quick phone call and he was being shown into Grant Foley's office.

Grant could feel worry forming. Brandt's file had been amongst many others waiting for his perusal. He had assumed that all he needed to do regarding Brandt was give the okay for him to resume field work.

Thus he had simply said approved before moving onto other files. He had not noticed the embedded information. Using his code he opened the file. A page of what looked like nonsense appeared before him. "What is this", he asked Mike Greene. Greene typed a few things into the laptop his face set in concentration. "It seems to be an encrypted file sir", he explained. "Well unencrypt it I want to know what it says", Foley demanded. Minutes went by as Greene worked on the file. Beside him the secretary had started a tap, tap of his fingers on the desk. This was taking too long,as more minutes past Greene knew he had a problem. , "I can't sir, it is an encryption not known to me or used by IMF." Foley stared at him, "not used by us, who the heck is it used by", Foley exclaimed. "Well it is definitely not something used by any of our undesirables if that is what you are worried about. "It must be another agency, Mike Green guessed. "I did not know Brandt has worked for other agencies", Foley remarked. "As far as I know he hasn't", Mike told him. "This is all certainly a puzzle. The only thing we can get is this one statement". "This agent is highly unstable and must never be returned to active duty", appeared before them.

Foley felt ice descend, Brandt was already back in the field and that would be deemed as his mistake. If he had read this file earlier Brandt would still be behind a desk. "Do you want me to issue a recall", Mike queried as if reading his thoughts . Foley thought it was probably the wise thing to do. But then he had not always done the wisest thing. There was a puzzle in here which interested Foley, why was only one line able to be read. What did the rest of that information have to say about Brandt. Also why was another agency even having anything to say about one of their agents. Most of all why should he actually listen to what that agency said. "Do you think you can find out who uses that particular code", he asked. Mike looked thoughtful, "I can certainly try', he stated. "You do that, in the mean time I think I am going to leave Brandt out there. Hunt is a competent enough team leader to deal with any issues". Foley mentally crossed his fingers and hoped he was making the right decision.

Benji was also mentally crossing his fingers as he and Jane slipped Logan Murrays body through the hole in the wall and into the dark space that was the fire escape. Back in their room the mask making machine was already working on Logan's likeness.

Once Logan's body was behind the wall Benji and Jane undertook a quick assessment of the conference room. Everything looked as it had when they first entered. They returned to Benji and Logan's room. Now all Benji had to do was study Logan's voice patterns and his personal mannerisms so that his behavior did not seem out of character.

He used recorded video footage for that. While he worked Jane checked their equipment and monitored the roof of the adjacent building for heat signatures.

"Looks like Ethan has not traced the hitman yet", Jane remarked as she noted the recent updates appearing on the laptop. "He did however get a new lead. The owner of the archery club thought that shooting an arrow between two buildings and into a small window sounded like some type of circus trick". Ethan is therefore going to talk to some circus owners and see if they have any ideas".

"That sounds a little more promising but I am still wondering if while we are looking for him the hitman maybe looking at us". I know there is no sign of him. But Brandt did loose number 2's signal for awhile. Perhaps they have a way to shield themselves from detection with the sniper scope", Benji worried

"Yes, it could be possible. But that heat seeking technology on the roof has just been developed. It can't be fooled ", Jane assured him. We can still tell if anyone is on the roof. As for this hotel you tapped into their security for the conference. It is high grade and although we can piggy back onto it even we cannot make active changes. I would not worry too much Benji just be cautious", Jane concluded

It was good advice in all IMF missions Benji decided. He still felt nervous before each mission and guessed it would take him a few more missions to feel totally at ease as an agent.

A loud beep told him the mask maker had finished. Now Benji had to prepare to play a role as Logan Murray and hope he could get Jennifer to trust him. He cast off his doubt as he placed the mask upon his face .

About 1 hour later he was standing in a line as security checked people into the conference room.

It took about 20 minutes to get to the front of the line. Once there he submitted to a finger print test.

He had found when testing security for the conference that everybody had to submit fingerprints before being allowed entry. This would provide the companies showcasing their new technology with the ability to screen the attendees and find out if any of them posed 'risks. Both Jennifer and Logan as hackers would have raised red flags. But both of them had used friends fingerprints to gain approval.

They would have then used a rudimentary copy of those prints to get past security. Benji had the benefit of IMf technology that could create mirrors of any prints. It took him barely any time at all to get cleared and head for his console.

One there Benji logged into the machine and put on his head phones. Around him other attendees were settling down at their machines, their actions imitating his. For this type of conference all information was being streamed into the various consoles. Each person could personalize their own experience by selecting their topics of interest.

Here Benji had to go purely on what he knew about Logan. With one of the topics being games he thought it was a safe bet the hacker would have chosen this topic. A presentation started on some of the lastest games being produced. Benji settled down to listen wondering how and when Jennifer was going to contact him.

The presentation had gone on for about 30 minutes and Benji was feeling a little bored when the voice of the presenter suddenly changed. "Hello Logan", came clearly through his headphones.

Benji noted at the same time a small text box opened on the bottom of his screen. He typed 'hello Jennifer", into the box. "Oh Logan I have been so scared", he could hear a tremor now in the voice.

Benjis heart went out to Jennifer. If she had known everything she would be more than just scared.

"I know ", he replied. It was best he knew just to keep things simple and not elaborate. It seemed to be working as Jennifer continued, "I am so glad it is almost over. I contacted the bastard today and asked for 15 million dollars for his files". It is not such a large amount that feels we are getting greedy. He has so much more than that. Anyway he has wired the money through. So now all we need to do is set him up for the fall. I guess you contacted people to help with that".

"Yes, Benji replied. "Good then he is dead and we don't have to live in fear", Jennifer sounded a little fierce then but Benji guessed he could not blame her for that. He was about to ask to meet her when she said, "I have a little surprise for you, turn around".

Benji twisted his chair around and looked behind him. There were just rows of people who seemed to be studying their own computer screens. When one turned to face him Benji had to restrain a gasp. In front of him was a very beautiful woman that bore very little resemblance to the photograph he had seen of Jennifer. "I thought you'd like the makeover darling", Jennifer told him. "Daddy dearest won't recognize me either"." We might as well make the most of the conference then we'll meet up in your room. You better have a proper welcome waiting", Jennifer sassed as she swiveled back to her console.

Benji tried to keep his mind on the presentation but found images of Jennifer in his head. When the presentation ended 1 hour later he was more than ready to leave the conference room.

Linking arms with Jennifer they stayed within the security of crowds of people. Benji was also confident that Jane who was tapped into hotel security would warn him if there were any problems.

Making it back to his room without incident Benji was barely inside the door when Jennifer latched her lips onto his and kissed him deeply. Benji could feel the heat rising all through his body as he responded.

He had only held the kiss for 2 minutes though when Jennifer pulled back. "That felt kind of wrong", she remarked. "That is probably for good reason", Jane stepped out of living space to meet her.

"I am part of the protection detail", she told Jennifer. She could feel her heart beat speeding up as the time to tell Jennifer the truth approached. It had been hard watching her kiss Benji in the guise of Logan, thoughts of Hannaway had intruded painfully. Jennifer shook her hand then stepped back, "alright what do you mean it is probably for good reason", she demanded. For a response Benji carefully removed his mask. He watched a Jennifers face drained of all colour. Jane raced forward and supported her as she sagged. Benji moved in at the other side and helped Jane get Jennifer to the sofa.

"Where's Logan",Jennifer gasped out fearfully as she looked from Janes face to Benji's. Neither of them wanted to speak. But that moment of silence told Jennifer the truth, "he killed him, did n't he", she sobbed. Moving her hands up over her face Jennifer broke down.

Jane put her arms around her and just held her as the tears fell. It took about 30 minutes before Jennifer's loud sobbing slowed and her hands lifted from her face. "I knew we were playing with fire", she told them brokenly. "From the moment I read what was on those files I knew we were both targeted for death". But Logan insisted we could turn it to our advantage. See where that got him", she gulped.

"We are sorry", Jane told her." But now we have to turn our attention to your safety". She tried to be as gentle as possible with Jennifer.

Jennifer nodded slowly, "it won't be the same without Logan but he would want me to try and be free from fear." I have to know though, how did he die".

She looked at them searchingly. Benji nodded at Jane indicating she should be the one to tell Jennifer what happened. "He was shot while showing us the conference room", she explained. "We did not think it would be possible to get a shot through the tiny windows of the conference room but it happened". She kept this information simple and did not go into the extra details of why Logan died.

"I remember those windows, yeah I would have thought it impossible as well", Jennifer stated in an almost whisper. She did not ask for more information and Jane knew this was about fear.

"We had to move his body to conceal what had happened from local law enforcement. You can be assured his body is safe and you can visit him when this is all over", Jane concluded.

Jennifer cried for awhile again. Her tears we no longer as deep and wrenching but they still moved Benji and Jane deeply.

"I guess we should move on", Jennifer croaked out as her tears finally stopped. Her voice sounded raw and stratchy and her face was red and puffy.

"Your friend was going to send a unique code with the location of the files", Benji hinted.

Jennifer shook her head, "that was what we wanted daddy dearest to think. I hid the files right under his nose. They're on the roof of this very building. Once he steps out on that roof you will have a clear shot from the adjacent building. Logan and I worked it all out with trajectory you see."

Benji looked over at Jane. "We should get those files and leave number 2 a decoy".

Jane thought that it was good idea to not risk the actual files. If number 2 should get them back then it was game over. She was worried though that they should not retrieve the files without Ethan present.

"We should contact Ethan and let him know, he will want to be there", she told Benji. "There are more of you", Jennifer asked. "Yes two more team members who are elsewhere in the city trying to follow a few leads to the killer", Jane explained.

"So you don't know who he is", Jennifer asked . "No, we are guessing he is someone hired by your father", Benji told her. "That bastard", Jennifer hissed. "I never used to be a violent person But honestly I am looking forward to him getting it." I haven't told him the location of the files yet so you have time to let your other team mates know. It would be safer if there were more of you."

She did not add that Logan had been safe. As yet she had not made any accusations at them, all her anger was focused on her father. It would be later that blame would fall on their team, but Jane was sure it would come. She did after all know personally about blame. She had spent many night time hours blaming herself for bringing Hanaway in on the mission that cost him his life.

Blame could be very destructive. Switching her thoughts off for the moment Jane contacted Ethan.

Ethan was beginning to feel a little jaded as he drove the car toward yet another location. So far the search for the arrow wielding marksman was not going well. The idea to talk to circus owners had been a good one but it had so far yielded no results. They had started off by visiting large circuses but as the afternoon went on the circuses got smaller. Ethan had noted the time for the conference had come. He had every confidence Benji and Jane could handle that part of the mission. Something within him suggested strongly that he needed to find this marksman. It was a desire that went deeper than than he had initially expected.

It was because of what he had found out at the archery club. Brandt was very adept with a bow and arrow. Yet his shock at his success had not been faked. But neither had the confident way he held and used the bow, like it was familiar.

He had asked Brandt about it and got stony silence. Even now Brandt sat beside him seemingly lost in thought. It was all disturbing and raised more questions than he had answers for. Ethan had a feeling challenging Brandt for those answers would yield him nothing. Perhaps it was more appropriate to put pressure on IMF. He'd do that as soon as they were back at the hotel. As for Brandt for the moment he was still on the team. Ethan would make a decision at the end of the mission whether Brandt hould continue as an agent. What if you get the wrong answer to your questions before that. It was an unwelcome thought but it was intruding more and more painfully. Ethan knew this search was about finding out why Brandt had missed seeing a marksman that should have been right in front of him.

Looking up as his GPS beeped he realized they'd arrived at their destination. This was the warehouse district companies kept stock and other items under lock and key. Most of the warehouses were modern with visible security cameras. But none of them matched the address found in the IMF database.

Finally down a small side street they found the right warehouse. It was an older building drab with minimal lighting. Climbing out of the car and circling the building they found no sign of any cars or occupants. Perhaps they should just come back another day.

"Hey look at this", Brandt was peeing through a small hole in the side of the warehouse. When Ethan took his place peering through the hole he could see a large stuffed elephant and scattered carnival type masks. The were hideous and would probably give the children of those days horrible dreams.

"It looks like stuff from one of those old style circuses with real animals and strange performers", Brandt told him

"Yeah that could possibly be just what we need", Ethan moved around to a door . The only type of lock was a chain and padlock. A brief scan of the building revealed no extra security features. Obviously nobody thought the building had anything worth stealing.

Ethan swiftly picked the lock and both he and Brandt entered the building. It was almost completely dark inside and Ethan had to get out the torch he kept in his jacket pocket before he could move forward.

Once illuminated the inside of the warehouse looked like a weird wonderland. It was stacked with circus memorabilia which left a dank musty smell in the air. There was even a huge giraffe which towered above all of the other items. Somewhere in the black darkness there was probably a ton of interesting stuff .The place was huge and searching it was going to take time. But instinct told Ethan it just might be worthwhile.

"Why don't you go that way and I'll go this", he suggested to Brandt. Brandt shrugged and moved away to the left. This whole place had a feeling of nostalgia to him. He had spent many boyhood hours in circus's like this one. He was actually going to enjoy searching the place despite the worries that lay heavily upon him.

Ethan found himself in a stuffed jungle of animals. Right beside him a tiger with bared teeth grinned at him. Its glass eyes moved seemed to be staring right at him. Just your imagination he told himself firmly. He may be brave Ethan Hunt IMF agent but this place certainly had atmosphere enough to creep anyone out. All the animals around him looked like their eyes were following him as he walked past. He tried to shake off the feeling of being watched but it remained.

He was actually not just imagining things because in a room a few miles away a man was watching him .

The man waited until Ethan turned to look directly into the eyes of a stuffed monkey before running his image through his laptop. As yet he was unable to get a clear image of the second man who had moved away from the animals and towards the costumes and other items. He would have to wait to a camera over that side picked him up.

Ethan moved past the rather creepy dead animals and toward a pile of stacked circus equipment. He saw old chairs ,cages and some weird types of things he could not identify. So far this was all telling him nothing. He shone his torch light further around and noticed there were posters hanging on the walls.

They seemed to be advertising various acts in the circus. There was mystic Mary , strongman steel and..

Ethan looked at the poster of the masked man holding a black bow loaded with long black arrows that looked a lot like the one Logan had been killed with. "Come see the amazing Hawkeye", was boldly emblazoned on the poster.

"Hawkeye", it was a name of sorts. Perhaps a search through IMF could come up with the actual identity of Hawkeye. Ethan had a very strong feeling he was the man they were looking for. Possibly he had not been able to find work after leaving the circus and had taken up a profession as a killer. Getting out his cell phone Ethan took a photo of the poster.

The man watching Ethan frowned as "target identified", appeared on his laptop. "Ethan Hunt, team leader, IMF", was listed next. The impossible missions force, these were no light weight thieves, the man thought. A second beep alerted him that finally another camera had a clear shot of the second intruder.

The man froze as he looked at the face on the screen. He did not need an identification on this man because he already knew who he was.

But his machine was already working, "Clint Barton, agent, SHIELD, status inactive", was listed then beside that scrolled another line "William Brandt, agent, IMF, appeared on the screen. The man held his breath until seconds later "status, active" flashed on the screen. "Shit", he swore loudly.

A lot of people turned to look at him then but he just shrugged off their interest. "Sir we already have a request from IMF regarding an encryption code on Agent Brandt's file. It is one we use. Do you want me to give them the cipher to break the code", Nick Fury's operations officer asked. "No, tell them it is not our code", he replied. There was silence, "you want me to lie to another agency", his manager sounded shocked. 'Yes, I want you to lie. This never should have happened. Obviously someone has stuffed up", Fury honeslty felt like he was in..well a fury. "Surely sir it can't be that bad", his office manager pointed out. Nick Fury just shook his head ,"believe me it can be very bad indeed. In fact it might just be fatal".

,


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- the hunted -2 days ago

The cold night air ruffled his hair as once again he stood on the roof of the business centre and focused his sniper scope upon the hotel. Benji's message had brought them back from the warehouse. Now the team was trusting him again to protect another asset and make the shot that would end number 2s life. Brandt knew that the price of failure this time would be high. He was thus determined not to fail.

He'd brought a replacement scope with him to the roof just in case the issues with losing number 2 had been technically related. While he was up here he moved over to a small indentation in the roof surface and leaned down. There in a wrapped bundle lay his own bow and arrow. The one that he feared he'd used on Logan Murray. But why would he do that. Brandt did not think it had been within him to just kill an innocent person. He had to rethink that on now. This other persona of his was obviously very different and dangerous. "Hawkeye", now that persona had a name. Ethan was already running it through the IMF data base to find a name and face to go with the stage name.

Brandt feared the moment when Ethan's investigations would lead straight to him. He knew it would inevitably happen. But he was not going to pull himself off this mission until he had redeemed his actions. Doing that would at least bring him a peace of sorts. He doubted anything worse could possibly happen.

Focusing on his taks Brandt checked hotel rooms with his scope. He searched for about 1 hour before he found what they were all looking for. "Ethan, number 2 is in room 441", he told his team leader.

"Roger that", Ethans confirmation came back. Even though the scope could pick up Kyle's signal through the walls Brandt was not going to be able to get a shot that way. Ethan would also not risk a frontal assault because of the safety of other residents of the hotel. Moving the scope over the room he quickly discovered something else, "he is not alone Ethan".

"Its probably that woman he is going off with", Jennifer remarked to Ethan . She had not gone to bed yet and the strain was beginning to show on her face. "That's why he did not want to meet until daylight hours", Jane guessed. "He's all nice and cosy". Ethan hoped that's all it was. Jennifer had not given her father the location of his lost files yet. But she assured them they would be nearly impossible to find even if somehow he knew their location. Number 2 had shown that he was on guard by texting Jennifer and telling her the files had an imbedded code that would distinguish them from fakes. He would be able to tell from a distance if the files were real and would not approach .This meant the plan of substituting the files was not going to work. But even then it all still seemed too easy. Ethan had the horrible feeling Number 2 was more in control of the situation than they thought. Nighttime would give them the advantage ,a meeting in daylight would be more dangerous. But not only for them. Ethan knew that although he played by the rules and did not hurt innocent people the same could not be said of the master spy. It would be very stupid to underestimate one of the worlds most dangerous men. Hopefully in daylight most of the hotels occupants would be out sightseeing. Benji could also use the laptop to monitor the hotels security system and make sure nobody was going to inadvertently get in their way . He did not want to say too much in front of Jennifer. Her emotions seemed to be on a knife edge, barely controlled. He had Jane take her to the second bedroom in their room.

"As yet I am not getting any hits on Hawkeye", Benji informed Ethan. "That doesn't seem right Benji, I doubt Logan's death was a one off incident", Ethan mused." Yes hitman are not all that hard to find. But if number 2 hired him then he would go for someone harder to trace" ,Benji guessed. "Why Benji, he does not care about his employees , we know that from past history". Often they don't even know who is paying them." Ethan remarked. He was thinking up many possibilities but the one in the forefront of his mind was the most painful. "What if this Hawkeye, works or has worked for one of our own government agencies", there he had said it. "Well I guess that would be embarrassing to whoever he worked for. In fact it could lead to people being forced to resign if it became public knowledge. We know it is not IMF, so that's one down. I have to warn you Ethan hacking into any of their data bases would be very difficult", Benji told him. The technician was getting a cold sweat just thinking about hacking into agencies deemed friendly. "Well I am going to start by shaking IMF a little more, sure Hawkeye doesn't work for us, but we could still be colluding in a cover-up". It would not be the first time Ethan thought sadly.

He moved away to access his own laptop and begin asking questions. Some of those would be about Brandt, did IMF know what type of personal weapons the agent kept. Had he had private 'off the books' training at any time. Of course agents weren't supposed to do that. It would mean trouble for Brandt if IMF found out he had hidden knowledge from them. But then if Ethan's suspicions were true Brandt was going to be in more than just trouble. At the moment though the idea seemed crazy, how could Brandt have two very different personalities . Ethan would see what his search through IMF would yield.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was funny how the light of day always gave things clarity, making your deepest dark fears fade away. Brandt felt like that now as the sun came up on another day. Number 2 had not moved his position all night and there had been no sign of anyone else. Today Jennifer would tell number 2 the location of the files and then this mission would be over. "Be on your guard today Brandt", Ethan warned him. "I am still waiting for number 2 to pull something on us".

"Jennifer is texting him the general location of the files. She will only give him specifics when he is on the roof"', Ethan concluded. Brandt too wondered if the superspy was going to be stupid enough just to step foot onto that roof. Surely he must suspect a trap.

But all Brandt could do was wait. As yet neither Kyle or his companion had moved from the room. "If she has given him that information then nothing is happening", Brandt told Ethan. "She has Brandt", Ethan confirmed. Another 30 minutes passed without any movement on Number 2's part. What was he waiting for Brandt wondered. When he heard a distant sound he thought he might just have an answer to his question. Another 5 minutes and he knew definitely that they might have a problem. "Ethan there is a helicopter coming this way. From its flight path I would say it is going to pass close enough to have a clear vision of the rooftops of both these buildings".

Ethan had no doubt this development was down to number 2. Brandt had the prime position with line of sight to the hotel roof. Now he would have to give that position up or be discovered. As soon as Brandt moved Ethan was sure Number 2 would as well.

"I can leave a sensor here to warn you when he leaves his room but I am not going to be able to track him without getting a new line of sight', Brandt told him.

Ethan guessed that would have to do. Anyway Number 2 was not the only threat, Hawkeye could possibly be somewhere out there.

"Move down into the stairwell Brandt you've done all you can up there", Ethan decided."Then join us when you can. You may have to be careful as Number 2 or his associate could have laid a trap somewhere". Brandt knew it was sound advice, yet part of him was already ignoring it and looking for other options. All he needed was somewhere with a good line of sight. But there wasn't one he told himself. "Moving to the stairwell", he told Ethan. He noted his communication line was a little scratchy and guessed there may be interference coming from some source. Indeed when he tried Ethan again he got no response. He stopped still as something within him told him going down that stairwell might be a very bad idea.

The whirling of rotor blade was getting closer by the minute and with it discovery. That was when the definitely totally crazy idea came to him. There was one place that would give him a perfect view of the hotels roof. Bending down Brandt unwrapped the shroud over his bow and arrows. If he did this Ethan would be a step closer to discovering his other persona. But then he did not actually have to tell Ethan what he was going to do. He defended that thought by telling himself that if he misjudged this even one little bit he would be dead. Then Ethan would not be able to throw him off the team. But if his crazy plan succeeded he would give number 2 a very big surprise.

Taking a clip out of his pocket he latched the rifle to his belt. Then without further thought Brandt selected one of the special arrows and loaded it into the bow then aimed it for the shiny blades of the helicopters landing struts. There was absolutely no way he should be able to make this shot especially since the helicopter was moving. Yet he drew back the bow like a professional and pointed it at the helicopter. Then he fired. The arrow arched out over the empty space and ten seconds later a rope fired out from the tip to latch itself to one of the struts. The rope hung below the helicopter. He'd just proved to himself again that he was an expert with a bow. I really am Hawkeye he told himself. Then he swiftly pushed the thought away. I am William Brandt IMF agent and I need to help my friends.

Taking a deep breath Brandt ran and launched himself off the side of the building. The rope seemed a long way away and Brandt was sure he was going to miss. Yet his hands seemed to have other ideas shooting out to wrap themselves around the end of the rope. He was now dangling directly under the helicopter. His movement seemed to go undetected by the pilot.

The rotor blades were very noisy seemingly leeching the sound in his head. It was beginning to throb and that now familiar sensation was beginning to come over him. He was going to black out. He took an extra strong grip on the rope, now would be a very bad time to fall. Looking down he could see the city below him, it was scary and exhilarating at the same time.

As he flew along a strange sense of familiarity crept over him. He remembered the events of a few days previous when he had run after that unknown intruder on the roof. There came a vague recollection of holding onto a rope like this one and swinging downward. It was why he was still alive ,somehow a rope arrow had saved him. It was a revelation that answered one of the questions in his mind. But it did not help the pounding of his head. No, I am not going to blackout he told himself, not here not now.

Brandt hooked the rope onto his belt then raised he rifle to his eyes. The helicopter was slowing now and the roof of the hotel was only metres away. Brandt used his smart phone to check on the roof top sensor. Number 2 was still in his hotel room. Brandt winced as the pain in his head got worse. With his rope attached firmly to his belt he was at least not going to fall. He felt like he was fading out slowly, no, no, he told himself.

Unaware of what his colleague was doing Ethan tapped into the sensor Brandt had placed upon the roof. It told him Number 2 had finally left his room. He had been unable to reestablish contact with Brandt as all he got on his line was a weird noise. Something was interfering with Brandt's communication. As for number 2 It was probable he was now heading for the roof top meeting.

Jennifer had paced the floor several times, worry evident on her face. Jane had tried to calm her but found she was unsuccessful. All Jennifer really needed was this to be over. But it for that to take place she had to do a very scary thing, step out onto the roof to meet her father. Number 2 had insisted he would not put one foot on the roof without seeing Jennifer. He had made it clear he would ask questions to determine whether it was truly her. Since they had no idea what he could ask there was no way Jane could wear a mask and act as a substitute. Once again Number 2 was showing that he was going to stay in control.

" Don't worry I may be scared but I still want to look him in the eye when he gets it", Jennifer remarked fiercely. Jane understood the sentiment completely. "Will all of you be by my side", Jennifer asked," that combined presence makes me feel so much more secure". Benji will stay and tap into hotel security ,we don't want any bystanders to get in the way. As yet we don't know if and when Brandt will join us". Ethan admitted he felt slightly annoyed by that fact. Once again the man who was supposed to be protecting them seemed to be absent. But there was very little Ethan could do about it now. "Lets go now", he decided.

With Jennifer in the middle of Jane and himself they left their room and made their way toward the lift

Brandt could barely make out anything below. His vision alternated between sparkling and going grey. He was determined not to fail again. Reaching down he clasped his fingers around the weapon hardly aware that he had reached first for the bow and not the rifle. The helicopter was arching out a little now passing the section of the hotel where the elevator shafts were located. Brandt's fingers went numb seconds later followed rapidly by the rest of his body. As he lay dangling unconscious from the rope underneath the helicopter the black bow still rested in his hands. It was loaded and waiting.

Minutes later the fingers took up the bow again and Hawkeye lined up the building in front of him. The bow was loaded with a very special type of arrow. As the helicopter flew past a certain spot a beep sounded. Hawkeye loosed the arrow. It flew steadily and attached itself to the outside of the building. Seconds later the arrow tip activated becoming a drilling device. It burrowed straight through the outside of the building and into the elevators shaft. Arming his bow a second time Hawkeye began to count. Soon the elevator carrying his target was going to be in range. About twenty seconds later he fired again. This arrow followed the path of the previous one . However it did not deactivate like the first arrow, a low hum began. Not too long after that it exploded.

Hawkeye smiled in satisfaction as he attached the bow to his belt. He reached into his trouser pocket and brought out what looked like a small remote control. Pushing a button on the device opened a window on the 79th story of the hotel. Then when the helicopter was overhead he simply leapt from the rope and threw himself through the open window. His momentum hardly stopped at all , he rolled as he landed then leapt to his feet. The room was of course empty . This was not his ultimate destination, shoving the bow back into position on his belt he walked to the door.

Ethan , Jane and Jennifer all now carried that calm shroud that often preceded any type of dangerous situation. The lift was now only seconds away from the 79th floor where they would all exit . It happened quite rapidly, with a violent jolt that threw them all forward the elevator stopped.

"Benji what is happening", Ethan requested as he steadied himself. Adrenalin rushed through his system and he felt his senses heighten. He could almost feel the fact that something was going to happen.

Back in his room Benji checked over the systems, nothing seemed to have caused the lift to stop. He pushed a button on the laptop ordering the lift to continue, nothing happened. Benji 's fingers flew over his keys as he tried to override the system. He ordered the system to open the door of the elevator shaft on the 79th floor so Ethan and the others could climb up. Sweat pooled fast on his body as he realized all his efforts were failing. The state of art security system this hotel possessed was unyielding. It made him feel like a huge failure, perhaps Brandt was not the only one who was going to be in trouble. Desperately he tried again."Ethan I can't do anything", Benji finally had to tell Ethan a few minutes later. He sat back watched his screen and felt helpless.

Jennifer was beginning to shake and Ethan reached out to put a steadying arm around her. Jane too offered her a reassuring squeeze . She looked upward at the hatch on top of the roof. "I am going to jump up there and see if we can get out that way." Ethan stood still while Jane climbed onto his shoulders. She pushed hard onto the hatch at the top of the elevator and it flew upward then over to create a hole.

Pulling herself up Jane stood on the top of the elevator. It was almost completely black up here but she could just make out light coming from several metres above. That would be the nearest exit. It would be a hard climb for herself and Ethan but probably impossible for Jennifer.

What choice did they have. Jane looked around again hoping for another option. It was just a slight thing but it stilled her searching motion, she was almost sure something had been moving in the darkness.

She was about to cry out to Ethan when she felt her legs shoot from under her . Her feet teetered and she tried to correct. It was too late Jane found herself flying backwards and was unable to stop herself falling back through the open hatch of the elevator.

She fell hard, her head hitting back against the floor of the elevator. For a few seconds everything went grey but light rapidly followed. Every part of her body hurt and she knew she had done some damage.

Ethan rushed forward only to fling himself backward and at Jennifer when seconds later a black arrow came zooming past. Both of them fell to the floor. They moved just in time to see the arrow hit the side of the elevator and fall onto the floor. Jumping to his feet Ethan fired through the open hatch.

"Come on you bastard, this is a cowards way", he shouted. Ethan felt vaguely like a fish in a barrel. There was no escape from the elevator and Hawkeye had the high ground. He could undoubtedly see them but because of the darkness of the elevator shaft they could not see him.

"Jane how are you", Ethan asked hurriedly as he kept his gun out and ready. He was only too aware of the fact that Jennifer was using him as a shield hiding herself behind him.

She was sobbing, " I am sorry, sorry, I should never have done this". Jane moved carefully, pain shot through her. " I think I have broken ribs Ethan and I am not sure what else. She raised her gun determinedly , "I can still shoot though". Despite everything Ethan found himself smiling.

Benji was watching in horror at the events unfolding on the screen. "Brandt do you read", he demanded. Again he got nothing. Okay Benji pull yourself together and do something, he told himself. The lift was stopped between the 78th and 79th floors. According to his schematic of the lift controls these was an access point he could use on the 79th floor to manually open the doors.

"Ethan on my way to back you up", he told his team leader. Without waiting for a response Benji ran from his room and along the corridor. He avoided the elevators heading straight for the stairwell.

Flying through the doors Benji began to make his way upward. His breath was already coming fast and furious but he was determined to keep up a fast pace until he reached the 79th floor. It was only when he rounded one flight of stairs and paced up another that he remembered he'd forgotten a rather important fact.

The swift popping sound inches from his right shoulder forcefully reminded him that Number 2 was still on the loose. Benji felw out of the door way of the 65 floor and into the corridor. He froze as he heard noise ahead. Seconds later a family rounded the corner, laughing and joking. Benji knew he could not lead number 2 into their pathway. He had no choice but to return to the stair well.

Quickly he turned back and threw himself through the door, gun out. Another pop greated him and he had throw himself swiftly to the ground. "Ethan Number 2 has me pinned down", he told his team leader. He was acutely aware of the fact that Ethan could not help him. There was in fact only one member of their team left that could offer help. But Brandt was not there.

Ethan felt his own desperation increase as he imagined Benji up against number 2. He had always doubted Jennifers claim that her father no longer had any taste for violence. Afterall if someone is trying to kill you wouldn't you want to retaliate.

"Can you see anything, Jane's voice sounded in his ear as both of them kept their eyes trained on the gap in the roof. "No, but he's out there somewhere", Ethan was sure of that.

"What are we going to do, it doesn't look like Benji is going to be much help", Jane told him.

Ethan looked through the roof hole, "if I could get that hatch back on it would at least offer us some protection from the arrows. If Hawkeye tries to come through that hatch he would face two of us . I don't think he is stupid enough to try that."

"Then what we just wait him out", Jane asked. "Why not sooner or later the hotel will realize one elevator is not working and call maintenance. Hawkeye will have to move positon then", Ethan told her.

"What about Benji and number 2", Jane asked. Her eye spoke volumes, she did not fancy the technicians chances.

Ethan looked over at her trying to push down his own fears, "unless Brandt just turns up he's on his own", he replied.

"Where is that bloody analyst", Jane swore. "How can he just disappear when we are all in danger and need backup".

Its because he's already here shooting arrows at us, Ethan could not stop the thought. It was becoming the only explanation that made sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7- Caught

IMF HQ 2 days ago-

Mike Greene was working on the latest requests from Ethan Hunt, more questions about William Brandt. He was finding himself asking his own questions as he dug deeper into the agents background.

Brandt had been one of the few agents to gain clearance to own private weapons. One of the conditions of their ownership had been that he let IMF know their serial numbers , descriptions and allow a GPS monitor to be attached to each of them. There was quite a list, from small caliber hand guns up to specially modified rifles. There was even, Mike paused, Brandt owned a bow and arrows. "You have to ask yourself why the former secretary would let an agent who was unstable keep possession of a room full of weapons", Mike's own thoughts were stated by the current secretary as he came to stand beside him. "Well he was not on active duty at the time. That is what that statement says, must never be returned to active duty", Mike told him. "I know what it says Mike . But I also know he's had those weapons since he joined IMF. His ownership authority was never overturned when he was an analyst. Looking into his emotional history I found Brandt has passed every pysch evaluation they have given him since joining IMF. The last one was just before he was given clearance to rejoin active duty. You know those guys are tough yet they have never found any issues".

"That information on Brandt may be encrypted but the time stamp on the file is not. It was only written recently. It was in fact just after his mission in Croatia. Something more happened there than we have been lead to believe", Foley wound down.

Mike could see his problem but he was an analyst and dealing with data was his specialty. This data was not painting him a very good picture. "Sir I am checking the locator on Brandt's bow and arrows and it has the same point of origin as the rifle. He has them with him in New York", Mike told Foley.

"Yet he has never had any training with a bow, trust me Mike I know ', Foley told his analyst.

"Yes that may be so sir but look at this, I umm used your higher level security code and managed to find something on Hawkeye", he avoided eye contact with his boss as he brought up the information.

"As you can see sir Hawkeyes files shares the same encryption code as Brandt's. I cannot even access a photograph. So it is highly likely he is a highly trained agent with a covert agency just like Brandt. I know you have questions but this seems like a simple equation to me. One plus one always equals two sir. Hunt should not be looking any further than our own Agent Brandt. We need to get him out of the field now and behind bars somewhere", Mike advised his secretary.

Foley just stared at the screen for a few seconds before stating , "I have to be 100 percent sure before I ruin both an agents career and his life. You know what I will have to do to Brandt if this is true. Every year we lose more agents than we gain. In a few years Mike IMF may well cease to exist".

"That is why agents like Hunt have to stay out there when they should be able to retire." So you may think I'm crazy but I am trusting that our own specialists were right about Brandt being stable".

Greene looked at the grim statistics and acknowledged they did not bode well for the future of IMF. But he still thought that Grant Foley actually was an idiot for leaving Brandt in the field. That thought was only heightened when Foley returned to tell him, "oh by the way all this information stays between us. Hunt is not to be privy to any of it'. Greene just gaped, "do you understand", Foley asked. "Actually no", Greene admitted. "Well you don't have to, just do it", Foley countered harshly. Yep an idiot of gigantic proportions, Greene decided.

Another head of a covert agency had also been unearthing details of William Brandt. As yet though Nick Fury had not discovered what he wanted to know, what was Brandt doing in New York. Of course he could simply ask for that information but then he'd have to explain why he wanted to know. "No explanations", he told himself firmly. Just find him and then deal with the problem.

Xxxxxx

Inside the elevator Ethan Hunt was jumping up to grab the edge of the open roof. He was standing to one side with the majority of his body under the roof of the elevator. Hawkeye would only be able to hit him if he came closer and changed position. Jane was covering that angle with her gun. However once he jumped up completely he would be exposed and become a better target. He'd then be facing a man adept with arrows, your own agent. That thought soured this whole mission. But he was not totally sure enough to share his feelings. He owed it to himself ,the team and to Brandt to be 100 percent sure before making his accusation to IMF. There was only one way to be sure, see what Hawkeye looks like. That thought changed everything. His suggestion to wait out the situation came from his reluctance to hurt Brandt. The reality was that if Brandt was Hawkeye he had already committed murder. Maybe it was time to go on the offensive. He'd be doing it for anyone else so why hesitate when it could be one of his own, capture or eliminate. Either one was not going to be easy but he had to try.

Using the strength in his arms he pulled himself up just enough to see over the top of the elevator roof.

Darkness greeted him again and rather than wait for his eyes to adjust he just reached out with his fingers searching for a finger hold

His fingers brushed something smooth and cold, yet it did not feel like metal as it was soft. As his eyesight adjusted Ethan looked over at what he was touching, the bottom of Hawkeyes boot. Quickly Ethan reached forward and grabbed at one ankle. He held on tightly . Hawkeye pulled backward rapidly lifting Ethan upward and out of the elevator. Ethan came up kicking hoping to knock Hawkeye off balance. But he only hit air as the other man leapt upward and onto the side of the elevator shaft. In the semi darkness Ethan could only dimly make out his target, he would have to get closer. He paused for a moment hoping to secure the roof hatch to the elevator only to find it missing. Hawkeye must have kicked it off the egde. The man was really pissing him off.

Below him Jane and Jennifer now had no way of preventing arrows entering the elevator.

I am going to get him right now ,with that angry thought in mind Ethan leapt after Hawkeye. Then it became a race upwards as they both scaled the sides of the shaft. Ethan had a lot of practice in climbing and found he was making fast progress upward. Hawkeye was still ahead of him though , scampering like a monkey. But eventually he was going to run out of shaft.

Now Ethan was the hunter and he had his prey cornered. He jumped out from the cables firing his gun as he leapt upward. The jump was something he often did rock climbing. This maneuver always propelled him higher. Now he could see Hawkeye's boots again. He was gaining. Then Hawkeye jumped as well, but outward toward the middle of the shaft. Ethan was sure he would fall until he saw the figure stop seemingly in the middle of the shaft. There must be a rope somewhere out of sight. "Shit', Ethan swore as a black arrow zoomed down toward him then past to land on the elevator roof. He fired back at Hawkeye . The archer though was already moving leaping from the rope to the other side of the shaft.

Once there he continued his movement upward. Ethan secured his gun in his pants pocket then followed him. He stopped briefly when he found a hole pierced through the side of the shaft. Part of a black arrow still stuck there caught in the cabling. Ethan pulled it and some debris free and secured it into his trouser pocket. Up above him Hawkeye had finally come to a halt at the closed door to level 79.

Now there was no where for him to go but down. Ethan guessed he could probably swing down on another rope and had his gun out and waiting. In the darkness he would not be able to gauge where he hit. It was likely he would have to go for a kill shot.

Suck it up Hunt and do it, he told himself firmly. He held his gun ready and waited. Silence fell and Ethan could swear he could hear the other man breathing. Then a sound punctuated the quiet as the door to the 79th level opened. Ethan fired upward blind. Seconds later the door slid shut again . Hawkeye had escaped them.

We are still all alive, Ethan consoled himself as he used the still hanging rope to make quicker progress back down to the lift.

"He got away", Ethan simply told Jane. Their thoughts now turned to Benji

In the stairwell Benji was laying flat and trying to keep as much of himself shielded as possible. It was working so far in stopping the bullets from hitting him. But not the chunks of concrete being shot upward by the bullets impact with the fall and walls. Those were like missiles flying out and shredding clothing then skin. He had several chunks imbedded in the flesh of his legs. Blood stained his trousers with some of the cuts being deep enough to require stitches. Pain shot through his legs when he moved them.

Its better than being dead Beni he told himself. But how much longer was he going to last out. He was down to one round of ammunition and at the moment Number 2 had the advantage of the high ground. He needed something to shift the balance somewhat. When number 2 guns felt silent as he reloaded Benji took his opportunity to roll under the rail and jump to the level below.

His legs buckled under him and he fell. Ignoring the pain he quickly regained his footing. He had seconds to decide what to do before number 2 came after him again. The thought of the super spy changing tactics and grabbing an innocent person to use as a shield haunted him. He knew he would break cover and get shot willingly trying to save someone else. It would be a useless gesture though because that innocent person would be shot alongside him.

Pushing that thought away Benji aimed his gun upward towards the stairwell. A horrible feeling of isolation hit him, was he going to die alone.

Pop, a hunk of concrete flying downward reminded him that where there other things to think of.

Benji could still not see Number 2 clearly. He could keep rolling down the stairwells but eventually he would hit bottom and have nowhere to go but out. Yeah right through a lobby of people who could be used as targets. You bastard you know I would never do that Benji thought.

He fired upward in defiance justto show number 2 he was still dangerous. Now you have one less valuable bullet idiot he chastised himself . But that shot had felt good. He knows he has you though, that thought rapidly followed.

There was no way out. Maybe it was time to say goodbye to the others. He was about to contact Ethan when the rapid popping of a silenced gun stopped him.

Since plaster was not flying around him he knew that this time he was not the target.

The gun fire stopped seconds later. Silence fell as Benji clung to the side of the stairwell and prayed.

When a rope flew down beside him seconds later he knew the answer to his prayer had come. Unless it is a trap you fool, came the thought of his more sarcastic side.

Cautiously looking upward Benji caught a glimpse of someone in black clothing. He began to smile, it had to be Brandt. "Brandt', he called upward. He got no reply .Alright if that's how you want it.

He took hold of the rope. Ahead of him was a painful climb but for Ethan and Janes sake he had to do it.

When he whizzed fast upward seconds later he was eternally greatful for the progress of technology.

Landing safely on the stairwell of the 78th floor Benji could see no signs of Brandt. "Ethan I am nearly at the manual release", he told his team mate.

Rushing up the final flight of stairs and out Benji found water spraying all over him. Someone had activated the sprinkler system on this floor. It meant that hotel maintenance would soon arrive. He'd have to act quickly

Moving quickly to the end of the corridor Benji found the panel with the elevator controls .Removing the panel he was careful to avoid getting water on any of the circuitry. Don't want a nasty shock he told himself. It took him barely one minute to open the doors.

Ethan slid through them. Both of them looked at each other in relief. Benji pulled Ethan up and was surprised by a quick squeezing hug . Around them the spray from the sprinklers hit , cooling their hot bodies. Then the moment was over and Ethan Hunt became all business again. "Did you get number 2", he asked his team mate.

Benji shook his head, "someone intervened, I am guessing it was Brandt. A black clad figure dropped a rope to me".

Ethan found himself grabbing his team mate again as hope filled him, perhaps his theory was wrong. "Did you see his face". No but who else would drop a rope to me", Benji countered.

He looked around , "I have no idea where he is now though', he finished.

Ethan frowned, if it had been Brandt then there was no reason why he would not be there now or at least contact them. So it had to be Hawkeye. Interesting thought Ethan

Getting his thoughts back on track he remarked, "We still have to get Jane and Jennifer out of the elevator'. Jane is injured and could not make the climb". Benji fiddled around with the panel in front of him. "There has been damage to the elevators system, the fault though seems to be up here". Thus I wont be able to get the lift to move upward",he reported.

Ethan remembered the black arrow he'd found. "Alright we'll send the lift down to the 78th floor and get Jennifer and Jane out that way. A shiver ran through his body as the sprinklers spray penetrated more deeply. "I have a feeling our meeting is going to be scrubbed. There will be repair crews all over the place soon", he muttered

Benji felt frustrated as he worked on the panel ,this day way really turning out to be a giant shambles. The technical issues were one thing but they were not the main consideration. "It is worrying Brandt has not turned up",he said to Ethan

Ethan bit his lip, " I have a theory about that I'll share later", he told his team mate. He's gong to think I am totally crazy Ethan thought. But Benji thankfully did not ask any questions. There were however questions Ethan wanted to ask. "You said you were having problems opening the elevator door Benji yet I saw Hawkeye activate it from inside the shaft".

It did not sound like an accusation so Benji did not take it personally, "this hotel is unusual in that it has a high grade security system that even I can't hack. If Hawkeye has access then possibly he may know someone who works here. If you still want to catch him then its an angle worth pursuing", Benji told him.

Oh I want to catch him thought Ethan.

"I am going down the stairwell to the 78th floor, you open those doors when I am in place", he told Benji' "Right be careful for number 2 or Hawkeye Ethan", Benji warned. Ethan was on his guard as he ran down the stairwell .He reached the 78th floor without incident. "Open the doors Benji", he told his team mate.

The lift doors opened and 2 pairs of greatful eyes looked out at him. Jane had managed to get her self to her feet and staggered toward the door. Jennifer cut in front of her eager to make it to the safety of the corridor.

She stopped in her tracks inches from safety her eyes wide and startled. Jane moved to nudge her forward only to stop as she saw the arrow sticking out of the back of her neck.

Hawkeye must have returned to the elevator shaft from a lower floor climbed up and taken a shot just as Jennifer stepped under the hole in the roof. "Benji Hawkeye must be in the shaft", Ethan warned.

Up on the 79th floor Benji shot forward with his gun drawn. Before he could reach the open doors of the elevator they slid shut defiantly. This time he found he could not open them again. "Ethan he's locked the doors somehow. Are you all alright", Benjis panicked voice asked

Ethan watched helpless as Jennifer fell forward onto the floor. Her breaths came in horrible sucking gasps. Even as he rushed forward Ethan knew there would be little he could do for her.

Her eyes were rolling in her head and one bloodied hand came up to touch him. Red coated spittle came from her mouth as she tried to speak, "the files are at…" Ethan had to lean down to hear the rest of the words. He got one coordinate but before she could tell him another Jennifers whole body convulsed and she lay still. Her eyes lost focus staring upward ,they had just lost their second witness to Hawkeye.

Ethan felt anger boil over as he touched Jennifers rapidly cooling hand.

Xxxxxxxxx

One hour later the three of them in Ethans room. Jennifer's body had been descretely deposited in the same fire escape as Logans. Number 2 was still on the loose and his files were unrecovered. They could not make the rooftop meeting with number 2 as the access was locked down because of the sprinkler activation. Ethan was only sure of the rough location of the files as he had only one set of coordinates. It would have to be enough.

Both Benji and Jane had been patched up and were resting. To top off their bad day Brandt was still missing.

Benji's fingers were still busy tapping away on his laptop as he sought information to answer some of Ethan's questions regarding the hotel security system .

"It was designed by Stark Industries "Ethan", Benji stated. "They are by all accounts into some high grade stuff, even top secret developments".

"Yes I have heard of them. They are a very cagey group." "How about those fragments I found in the elevator has an analysis picked up any information we could use". Ethan was thinking again of Brandt as he asked the question

"Those metal fragments came from what was essentially an explosive charge. It looks like it was tipped to the top of an arrow head. The charge provided enough force to cause an electrical overload that stopped the lift. That other arrow had a drill tip that would have burrowed through the building from outside. You would have to be fairly high up to fire either of them. I would say Hawkeye was in that helicopter Brandt spotted. Even then it would be one hell of a shot. This guy is really good. Visions of Jennifer's dead body passed through Benjis mind. He shook his head to clear them but suspected sometime late at night he'd see them again.

'While there's not much left of either I did find traces of a serial number. Guess who manufactured them",Benji asked.

"Stark Industries", it was a calculated guess from Ethan which he knew from Benji's look was correct. "Tony Stark did not always play it straight. He was well known for selling weapons to whoever had money and cared little about what they did with them. Perhaps that how Hawkeye obtained the bows", Benji mused

Moving that information aside for the moment he concentrated on finding Brandt's trail.

"Look at this Ethan, there is a very bright glow registering on the heat sensors on the roof of the business Centre". Benji showed Ethan the picture. It showed a bright red rectangle right by where the roof access point would be. "What would cause that Benji", Ethan asked.

"Something creating a lot of heat, a lethal amount of heat", Benji replied. "So the access point from the roof was booby trapped just waiting for Brandt to have to move position. Is that why he's not here then, he's dead", Jane's voice shook slightly as she made that assessment.

"No Jane if Brandt had opened that door all that energy would have dissipated", Benji reassured her.

"Then how did he get off the roof", Jane asked. "I have been working on clearing up the recording from his communication system. His proximity to whatever that booby trap was created interference for awhile. 'Then I just got this". Benji turned on the sound. It was loud enough to make them cover their ears. But as Benji fiddled with the computers sound the noise slowly changed into something recognizable. "Ethan that sounds like a helicopter", Jane remarked. "yes and from Brandts proximity he'd have to almost be inside the thing", Benji added. "So he's been captured then", Jane made another conclusion.

It was time to tell them. "No I don't think so Jane", Ethan told her. "You said you had a theory", Benji prodded. Okay just spit out your crazy idea Hunt, Ethan thought. "Brandt and Hawkeye are the same person", he said it quickly. "What, came two splutters. "You can't be serious Ethan", Jane remarked.

"I wish someone would tell me I could be wrong Jane. But every time Brandt disappears Hawkeye appears. At that archery club I saw Brandt make two perfect shots with a bow and arrows. Shots that even the club manager said could only be pulled off by someone proficient. IMF seemingly know nothing , but something tells me not to trust that."

"I think there is something wrong with Brandt. He seems unaware of the other side of his personality, but it is there nonetheless". Ethan broke off and waited for the other two to tell him he was totally crazy.

Jane and Benji were still gaping as they tried to process all the information. After a few minutes they both decided that Ethan's theory was plausible . It was also terrifying. "His other personality is a murderer Ethan. Two innocent people are now dead. What are you going to do", Jane asked. "Without a visual id I can't be 100 percent sure but with all that has happened I have to inform IMF of my suspicions", Ethan replied

"So what happens when he shows up", Jane asked. "I take him into custody", Ethan told her grimly.

Long hours passed with no sign of Brandt. Daylight faded into night. Benji and Jane slept and Ethan waited. The night wore on and became the daylight of their 4th day on the mission . Ethan forced himself to stay awake . He wondered if Brandt was actually going to return.

xxxxxx

In a room on the 78th floor William Brandt awoke to find himself lying on the floor.

His bow and arrows were by his side. Taking stock himself he found a dry mouth and a pounding headache. He checked his watch and found relief fill him, he had not been unconscious that long. Then he noticed the date on his watch and realized a whole day had passed.

Fear built up within him. What had he done during that time. There were all sorts of frightening answers to that. But ultimately no matter how much they scared him there was only one way to find out.

So he returned to the room. It was only when he entered and found Ethan Hunt staring at him that he remembered he was carrying the bow and arrows in his hands.

There was a look in Ethan's eyes that chilled him to the bone. His hair on the back of his neck began to stand up and his heart beat quickened. When a gun flashed out and pointed at him he knew it must be bad.

"Jennifer is dead Brandt. She was killed by a long black arrow that looks a lot like the ones you are carrying. We cleared up interference from your communication line and got helicopter noise. That helicopter was used by Hawkeye to make the kill shot". The awful sentence fell from Hunt's lips.

Brandt sunk into a chair as shock hit him hard, 'I was on that helicopter Ethan", he admitted. "I ignored your order and focused on finding a new place to shoot from. It was a totally insane idea but I thought of the helicopter. So I jumped from the roof onto the struts".' This was the easiest part to admit. Now came the hardest. "I passed out on those struts Ethan and have no idea what I did after that."

He put his head into his hands shaking violently as he felt the pain of killing another innocent person. "I don't even remember doing it Ethan. Why would I do that. Please tell me". Brandt found tears forming.

Ethan genuinely felt for him and wished he could answer his question. But he could not.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8- Fleeing

Present time roof of Empire hotel

Ethan had thought he was being careful, that this time maybe things would go his way. Number 2 had demanded why he had not heard from his daughter. When discovering she was dead he had been almost angry. "But you hired the man who killed her", Ethan had growled. Stony silence was the only answer he'd been given to that one. Another meeting had been set, this time with him. Number 2 was quite aware he was meeting with an agent. He knew about all of them. There was a high probability the meeting was a trap. But both of them wanted the files.

To try and gain the upper hand Ethan had arranged the meeting for night time. They had used IMF sleeper technology to knock out all the hotel occupants. He would not be risking any lives but their own.

Brandt was drugged and handcuffed to the bed awaiting retrieval by an IMF team. Sure Jane and Benji were still injured but they were functioning enough to help him complete the mission. This time it'd be over.

Now an arrow in the face was clearly telling him that once again things were not in his control. Hawkeye had simply leapt over from one roof to the other in a stunning maneuver worthy of the finest circus. Number 2 was obviously going to leave things up to the man he had hired.

He was regretting the desire to be 100 percent sure of Hawkeyes identity. It was clearly Brandt, yet Hawkeyes deadly gaze looked back at him. How number 2 had met Brandt he would never know. It was possible that he even knew Brandt was an agent. It would be hugely embarrassing for a member of IMF to kill not only assets but members of his own team. It was the type of play Number 2 enjoyed.

But Hawkeye had not shot the arrow yet. Ethan wondered if he could convince him not to shoot. Inside Hawkeye's persona Brandt was hidden away. Yet some of him must still be there . He had afterall gone to Benji's rescue on the stairwell. So perhaps he could convince the Brandt part to let him go.

"Brandt please", he pleaded to the man in front of him. The arrow did not drop even one inch from where it was pointing straight at him. You are a fool Hunt, he thought. No try again he told himself,it is your only chance. "Will don't shoot me', Ethan made the plea more personal this time. Ethan thought he detected a flicker in the eyes, like he was actually getting through to his agent. Maybe it was his imagination though because the man stepped closer. Now the arrow was actually only 1 inch from his heart. Make it quick then Ethan thought as he stared into the blue eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IMF HQ- Mike had arranged the team to go and collect Agent William Brandt. Each one was a skilled agent and their orders were very clear, if he resisted then eliminate him. It was going to be a huge embarrassment to the agency that an agent had killed two innocent people. Mike was sure it'd mean the end of Grant Foley's brief stint as Secretary. Yet all Grant had done was slam his office door in Mike's face once he'd been told. Now he was simply sitting in his office not seeing or talking to anyone.

Nick Fury was not the type of man to be sitting quietly in an office. Since finally hacking into IMF 's data base and finding out the mission details of one William Brandt he had been busy. His own team stood ready . "You are to intercept the detail carrying William Brandt and bring him to me. Do not injure any of the IMF detail just put them to sleep. " "Sir, aggravating IMF is not wise", his advisor told him. Nick Fury ignored him. "What do we do if Brandt causes us trouble" one operative asked. "Just knock him out too, I want him as unharmed as possible", Fury remarked. The team took solemn note of that. All of them recognized the photo of the man they were to collect and knew he was dangerous.

Xxxxxx

Benji had his hands up over his face cringing as he listened to Ethan's pleas. He had never thought he would ever hear Ethan Hunt beg for mercy but that was what he was doing. Whether Hawkeye had any mercy in his heart was a debatable point. Ethan wanted to think that the analyst was still present in the cold blooded killer. Benji just thought that Hawkeye coming to his rescue had just been part of some ploy. If I am right then Ethan is dead. Suddenly Benji hoped that he was wrong. Beside him Jane had tears in her eyes, her thoughts obviously taking the same path as his own. He reached out and took her hand. She held on tightly.

Silence had fallen over the communications lines . Now all they could do was wait. If Ethan was not back within 60 minutes then it was probable he was dead.

Time ticked slowly by for the anxious pair. Jane had boiled the kettle three times without making any tea and he had just about bitten every nail down to the skin line when the hotel door opened.

They whipped their guns out but quickly put them away when they saw Ethan come in supporting a limp Brandt. "Thank goodness, I guess you must have knocked him out somehow. We thought you were dead for sure", Benji babbled.

He helped Ethan maneuver Brandt back into the bedroom and onto the bed. "I'll put the cuffs back on", Benji told Ethan. Then all we have to do it wait for the IMF retrieval team. I am glad its all over. Where's this file we busted our guts to get".

"I don't have it", came the stunning reply."What , that's why you went up there, Ethan what happened", Benji demanded as he took up the IMF cuffs and approached Brandt.

"Leave him alone", came a snap that stopped him in his tracks. "Ethan he's dangerous", Benji protested.

"Just leave him and start packing. I am aborting the mission", Ethan told him. "What", now Jane joined in the protest.

"We were so close Ethan"." The whole point was to rid the world of a dangerous man. Now we are just walking away. IMF will want to know why". It was Jane's way of asking the question herself. Ethan could not refuse to answer something asked by his own agency.

"It is my call", came the reply. "Just pack everything then we are relocating".

"Okay so we are going to a IMF safehouse, "Benji asked. "No", Ethan replied bluntly. He sounded like anger was just buried beneath the surface. "Right", Benji muttered. He was wondering if acting crazy was contagious.

"We only have 1 hour before IMF comes to retrieve Brandt", Jane reminded Ethan. "Can't we just wait and go back with the retrieval detail".She was not too keen on changing plans. It all sounds a little wild, she admitted to herself. But then this whole mission had been more than a little wild.

Ethan knew they had very little time before the IMf retrieval team came. Briefly he debated about leaving Jane and Benji behind and going alone. Quickly he dismissed that, this was his team and he would need their help. He reached out and touched Jane's hand firmly,"I have changed my mind about letting them have him Jane. We go now. All these questions are just delaying things. When we have relocated you can ask all you want. Just trust me okay', Ethan told her.

Jane looked over at Benji who shrugged. She knew that although they both had doubts that Ethan Hunt was not the type of man to fail them. So without asking any more questions she simply began to gather their things. "Leave all the IMF technology behind". I don't want anything they can trace', that worrying comment stopped her in her tracks again. "Ethan it almost sounds like we are going off grid", Benji hinted. "We are Benji, now hurry", Ethan demanded.

This was sounding scarier by the minute but they kept packing anyway.

They finished twenty minutes later. Ethan went into the bedroom and sat beside Brandt. He tapped his cheek, "come on wake up", he demanded. But Brandt was still and quiet.

"How hard did you hit him Ethan", Benji asked as he joined his team leader. Ethan made no reply.

"Getting him out of the hotel without anyone noticing he's unconscious is going to be difficult", Jane told them.

"We are not leaving him here", that growl was back in Ethan's voice again. Jane did not bother to say that she never even suggested leaving Brandt.

"We pick him up and prop him between us", Ethan ordered. "Let them all think he is just drunk or something".

Ethan put his arms around Will and pulled him up and off the bed. Benji and Jane moved in to steady their colleague. It was painful for Benji to help hold Brandt upright but he made no protest. That left Jane having to carry all of their things.

She balanced herself carefully ignoring the pain of aggravated ribs. Thus loaded down they all made their way out of the room, down the corridor and into an elevator.

There was still a sign that read "out of order" on one of the elevators. It was a reminder of Jennifers death to Benji. Now we are taking her killer away from justice to goodness knows where he thought.

I have to trust Ethan, he muttered to himself. At times like this trust was all he had.

Stopping at the ground floor they huddled closer together as they shuffled out of the elevator.

The room account was already paid up so they did not have to risk stopping at the desk.

Ethan was thankfull that the two people on duty seemed more keen on studying each other than them.

It seemed to take forever but finally they were out of the hotel and into the carpark. Here Jane put down their gear and took over holding Brandt with Benji while Ethan went for the car.

"I hope Ethan knows what he's doing", Jane remarked as they stood in the crisp air. "I have always believed in his judgement", "but this does not make a lot of sense'". Something more must have happened on that roof top". I guess we just go along and see what happens", Benji told her.

The car pulled up then, forestalling any more discussion. Benji and Jane slid Brandt into the back and buckled him in. They set off minutes later.

Benji noted that Ethan was heading out of the city. "Isn't it time you told us where we are going", he hinted.

"To get some help for Brandt", Ethan replied. "IMF were going to arrange that as well Ethan, so I don't understand why we are doing all this", Jane could not help saying. She knew her voice sounded overly anxious. "IMF were not going to help Will, just lock him up or shoot him. That can never happen Jane, not now", Ethan sounded almost defiant.

"What did happen on that roof Ethan", Benji asked again. "I learnt to trust Will", was the only infuriating reply he got.

"So where are we going", Jane prodded. "To meet a man called Dr Bruce Banner. I am told he is an expert with split personalities", Ethan replied. Neither Benji or Jane asked how Ethan knew Dr Banner. Both of them guessed he was one of the many contacts that were known to IMFs top agent.

"When we get there are we just dropping of Will then leaving. IMF will want an explanation of what happened on the mission", Jane asked Ethan.

"I think we might be staying around Jane and at the moment I don't feel like explaining anything to IMF.

"They are the ones who have hidden information about Brandt"'. Benji and Jane did not have to ask how Ethan felt about that as they could hear it in his voice, disapproval and resentment. It did not bode well for Ethans future with IMF.

Ethan cast a glance in the rear vision mirror at Brandt who still slumped limply in his belt. 'Where does this Dr Banner live", Benji asked as the city disappeared rapidly behind them. "Quite a distance out of town. You two might as well relax ,Ethan told them.

Benji who was in the back seat did not feel like relaxing, I am sitting next to a killer he thought.

xxxx

Mike Greene was feeling frustrated as he accompanied the team assigned to take in Brandt. Ethan Hunt and his team had seemingly disappeared and taken Brandt with them. As they had not taken any iMf technology and had disabled the tracking device in the car there was no way to tell where they had gone.

Of course he could wonder why Ethan Hunt had chosen to take Brandt away from custody rather than hand him in but he knew what drove the agent. Its all about honesty, if Hunt knew they had hidden information about Brandt then he might just rebel.

There was little they could do right now. Unless he was going to quit altogether Hunt would turn up. Then there'd be a reckoning.

The team gathered all the information they could then headed back. Greene was dozing when an SUV pulled in front of them and a dozen men in combat gear climbed out. They all carried weapons.

After efficiently disarming the IMF team the men pushed them all aside and looked inside the vehicle. Mike had his hands up over his head and was expecting the worst. He knew from the way they acted that this was a well trained group of men. They were the type who could kill in an instant and leave no trace of their presence. When one man approached him Mike could feel sweat pooling on his face. All the man did was put his hand in his pocket and come out with a square piece of paper. "This man, where is he", he asked as he flashed Brand'ts photograph.

"Actually I don't know", Greene admitted. He hoped that the men believed him and did not resort to violence. There must have been something in his voice that convinced him because he swore" damn", Loudly.

Then the dozen of them simply got back into the SUV and drove off. Greene noticed the licence plates were obscured. Those men had a professional air about him. Since they had not used their weapons Greene determined that they were possibly government agents themselves. It was interesting they were looking for Brandt. He found himself wondering why.

When he arrived back at IMf HQ he busted into Foley's office to tell him what happened. Foley leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I know you thought leaving Brandt in the field was stupid Mike . When the analyst opened his mouth to comment he snapped, "don't bother lying".

"I had my reasons. We pull Brandt in and we never find out what is going on". It is obvious from what you just experienced that others know the truth". I think that is what Hunt is looking for as well. My predecessor valued him highly. He is a very ethical man. I will trust him to find those answers for me", the secretary swore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan stopped off at a truck stop for some food then continued driving. The night wore on now and he was increasingly wary. This whole mission had been exhausting and at the moment there was no rest in sight. "Turn left 100 metres', the robotic voice of the navigation device broke him out of his fixed state.

He looked through the gloom. They had gone off the main routes onto increasingly quiet back streets. Now it looked like they were travelling down a dirt road. How could a doctor live all the way out here Ethan wondered.

He turned down the road and turned on the windscreen wipers as dust hit the car.

It was another 1 hour before the nav man announced "destination achieved". Ethan stopped the car and opened the door. Beside him Jane stirred. "Where the heck are we', Benji asked as he pulled himself out of the back seat. "In the middle of nowhere", Jane pointed to the sign on the side of the road. It simply said "Nowhere population 0". Someone must live out here", Ethan remarked.

Shining the torch over the landscape Ethan could just see the dim outline of a house in the distance.

"Looks like we might have to walk the rest of the way", he told them. Even though it was only a short distance it was still a long grueling walk. All of them were exhausted as they finally reached the house.

In the bright torch light Benji could clearly see cobwebs lining the windows. A thick film of grim prevented him from seeing inside those windows. "It doesn't look like anybody has lived here for a long time", he told Ethan.

Ethan was beginning to wonder if he should have come here. Jane knocked boldly on the door, "well there is only one way to see if anybody's home", she said.

They waited for 5 minutes with nothing happening. Jane was about to knock again when the door opened. A tall man with curly hair stood there and looked at them. He was wearing fluffy slippers on his feet, which was for some reason a strangely reassuring fact. Would someone dangerous even wear fluffy slippers. It was the thought of a tired mind Jane decided.

"Yes , the man asked tentatively as he ran his eyes over them. Will's head was slumped down so the doctor could not get a clear view of him. "Dr Banner my name is Ethan Hunt I think you might have had a call about me", Ethan told him.

Benji and Jane both noticed Ethan's use of his real name. "Ah yes something about a problem, come on in", Dr Bruce Banner held the door open.

The half carried half dragged Will inside. Banner had turned on the lights and they could all see that the inside matched the outside. Cobwebs and dust settled over furniture and he place had a wet damp smell about it. There was nowhere even clean to deposit Will but Banner was still moving, "This way", he prompted. Banner continued past all the mess until he hit a bookcase. Then he pulled a book forward. The wall opened wide seconds later to reveal something very different behind.

It was a high tech laboratory with equipment and computers filling every space. "Holy cow", Benji breathed as he looked over the stuff. "Bring your friend in here", Banner requested as he opened a side door. This looked like a consulting room at your average medical centre. Ethan , Jane and Benji hauled Brandt up on the bed.

Banner moved forward then and got his first good look at the man in front of him. He stepped back moments later as if startled. "What is your friends name", he asked softly. "Its William Brandt", Ethan told him. Banner had the look of a curly haired spaniel Benji reflected as he watched the man.

He was just touching Brandts face and then moving down his body. If he'd been awake William Brandt would have smacked him hard or stuck and arrow in him, Benji thought.

Banner turned from Brandt to look over at them. 'You all look exhausted, "I have some rooms in the back where you can rest'. He beckoned them to follow . Jane and Benji held back. They knew nothing about this man and were on their guard. Ethan though seemed not to worry just following him.

"Where our fearless leader goes", Jane muttered as she and Benji fell in behind him.

The rooms had a very sterile look about them but the beds looked comfortable. Even though they still wanted answers Benji and Jane had to admit they were too exhausted to care.

With Ethan alongside them they flopped onto the beds.

Xxxxxxxx

Benji awoke to daylight. In the bed beside him Ethan slept on. Chosing not to disturb him Benji just slipped quietly out of the room. He padded on bare feet to a small kitchenette and turned on the kettle.

While he was waiting for it to boil he decided to explore. Padding down a corridor Benji tried to open several doors. Most of them were locked. The last one however opened in his hands.

Benji stared wide eyed at what was inside that room. It looked like some sort of holding facility with a thick glass that ran from roof to floor. Inside that glass cage was all sorts of medical equipment. He recognized heart monitors and anesthetic machines but there were also a lot of things he did not recognize. Part of him actually did not want to know what some of that stuff did.

Hearing a slight sound behind him Benji turned to discover Jane and Ethan. Both looked like they had gotten up without attending to any personal grooming. They moved forward to stared into the room.

"This friend of yours Doctor Banner looks like some sort of ghoul Ethan how long have you known him",Benji asked. After looking into that room he really needed some reassurance that they were not all going to be experimented upon.

"I don't know him at all', Ethan told him . That was definitely not reassuring. "What, geez Ethan, he could be like Dr Frankenstein or something", Benji squeaked.

"That most definitely is some type of experimental laboratory", Jane observed, "look at the thickness of the glass, it could hold a T-rex." "Ethan I am not sure about this", she joined in Benji's worries.

"Do not worry my dear, I would never put someone as lovely as you in there", Banner had crept up behind them. How long he'd been there they did not know, which was kind of disturbing for 3 highly trained agents. 'What do you put in there", Benji asked rather nervously.

Banner did not answer the question just leading them out and back into the kitchenette.

There both Jane and Benji's hands jerked to their guns in a reflex movement as they saw William Brandt sitting causally in one of the chairs.

Both of them had left their guns in the bedroom so could do little about their team mates presence. Benji noted that bruising was clearly visible on Brandt's face this morning which was probably from Ethan Hunt's fist. Right now Benji had the same impulse.

What do you say to your murdering colleague when he is inches away. 'Coffee anyone", no Benji reflected as Banner spoke that was definitely not it.

"Yes", Ethan requested calmly. Benji and Jane turned to stare. "Are you going to say anything Ethan, Brandt is just sitting there like nothing has happened". Benji emphasized the word nothing. Banner turned to stare. "There are still a lot of things to be explained", Ethan replied. Now he sounded a little tense.

"I have questions to ask as well before I can begin treatment", Banner interposed. "What sort of treatment is that, Doctor", Benji was thinking of all that equipment. 'I am not a medical doctor Agent", Banner told him. It was evident from the agent comment that he knew what they were. But he did not know their names. Benji stubbornly refused to tell him. He'd seen the movie about Frankenstein and this guy had the same type of feeling about him as the creator of that monster. The comment about no being a medical doctor only cemented that belief. Maybe Ethan really had caught Brandt's instability. Perhaps soon he'd be totally illogical as well.

"Maybe coffee can wait", Banner seemed to pick up on the mood. He walked off then back down the corridor. When they did not follow he returned to say, "come with me".

Benji and Jane held off, they had enough of all the secrecy . "We need an explaination before we go anywhere", Jane was the one who said that firmly. She had the same thoughts as Benji.

"Come and all will be clear", Banner prompted. Ethan nodded reassuringly and followed after the doctor.

"You go in between us", Benji told Brandt. He got a little grin in return. That did not help the urge to punch him hard. 'Right now Brandt you are pushing it", Benji muttered.

He said it not loud enough for Brandt to hear. After all the man had killed two people. Jane though heard him and reached to squeeze his hand. "Stand in line after me", she told him firmly.

When they returned to what they had dubbed the restraining room they all felt a little nervous.

Brandt moved passed them to stand right by the glass. He stuck his forehead against its cool surface.

There was a deep sadness in him now. Benji thought he could even see tears. His anger diminished and he suddenly swallowed hard, was Banner going to put Brandt in the room.

Ethan moved up beside him but did not touch him. "Well explain away", Jane pressed as she looked at them.

Banner sighed heavily nudged her and simply pointed. Jane and Benji's gaze followed the finger.

They stared then turned to Ethan to stare again. "It's what I found out on that roof top ', he whispered, "Brandt doesn't have a split personality, there are two of them.'

"Which one is that", Benji asked nervously as he pointed to the man inside the room. 'That is Brandt, this is Hawkeye", Ethan told him as he touched the man next to him.

"Right", Jane remarked in a stunned voice. This was a development no one had predicted. Brandt had never spoken about having an identical twin. She also knew IMF records made no mention of the fact. Yet knowledge like that should definitely be on record because of the possibility of impersonation.

It looked like that was exactly what had happened. 'Okay next question", she stated, "which one is the killer".

Hawkeye turned to her, "that would definitely be me", he said firmly. Jane found that not to be reassuring at all. It seemed like the wrong man was behind the glass . "Then why is he in there and you are out here", she demanded forcefully. Right now she was angry enough to cause some damage.

'There is an explanation", Hawkeye defended.

"I would bloody well hope so", Benji said nervously.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9- one plus one always equal two

Recollection-roof Empire hotel

On the rooftop of the Empire Hotel the arrow had been inches from his chest. Ethan did not close his eyes chosing to stare the man right in the face. Hawkeye, that was how Ethan preferred to think of him, not Brandt. Obviously appealing to the side that was their colleague had not worked and now he was going to pay the price. All was still around him, Hawkeye poked him with the arrow then gestured toward his ear. He was making sure the others did not know his fate. It was almost cruel, what you'd prefer they listen Hunt as you die, he told himself. Actually he was not which one was worse. But he took the ear piece out and Hawkeye stamped on it. "So what now Hawkeye, you just finish me off", Ethan asked. "If I wanted you dead Hunt you would be dead", it had never occurred to him before that the voice might sound different as well. "That explosive charge I shot into the elevator shaft could have been double yield. It would have dropped you straight down to the bottom where they would have had to scrape you all off the roof." Then Hawkeye simply held out his hand, "get up", he said.

The arrow dropped down now away from him. Jumping to his feet Ethan stood inches away from the man that had ruined his entire mission .A boiling anger built within him and he lashed out. Hawkeye was quick though grabbing him and holding him steady." Truce Hunt", he requested . No matter how much Ethan twisted he found he could not get free. He recognized the fact that Hawkeye could easily cause him a lot of damage. But all he was doing was holding on. Still it was hard not to think of this man as anything other than a killer. "How do I know I can trust you", he asked bluntly. "Would you trust him", came the counter question. Ethan did not have to ask who him was. "Yes I would trust Brandt", he said it firmly. "Then trust me", Hawkeye asked. Ethan nodded slowly. "Come", Hawkeye asked gesturing off the roof. "No, I have a mission to finish', Ethan stood his ground. "Get off the roof now', in one fluid motion the arrow came back to confront him. It was hard not to flinch but Ethan managed it, "you said I could trust you", he reminded the archer.

"I'll still knock your sorry ass out and drag you off, if you don't listen", Hawkeye growled. He was deadly serious. "Yeah you and whose army', Ethan retorted with a fair dose of bravado. In truth he did not fancy a fight with this man but he most definitely would if it came to that . "I could call an army that would bend you into a pretzel", Hawkeye told him flatly with a glint in his eye. That was most definitely scary thought Ethan. He knew the other man was not bluffing. "Now get off the frigging roof", the arrow poked him again. Ethan hit it off, 'watch where you are pointing that thing', he muttered. He had been thinking rapidly , Hawkeye had never tried to actually kill any of them. Sure he had injured them but not seriously. Obviously they were not his target. Now he asked himself if Hawkeye actually did work for number 2. When he had rescued Benji he would have been seen as a liability to the super spy. The answer was that he was freelance and had his own agenda .He was also still a killer. "So you want the files then ", that was the logical conclusion. Hawkeye shook his head at him "Hunt don't you get it", he growled," there aren't any files". That was such a stunning announcement that it stopped him in his tracks. "What have I been doing then", he muttered almost to himself. "Running around like an idiot", it was very a sarcastic reply from Hawkeye.

"Geez thanks for that Hawkeye. I prefer Brandt's wit, when do you think you might change back into my agent", Ethan asked firmly. He wondered how the whole transformation thing occurred. For an answer Hawkeye pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bleeding gash, "you are not such a bad shot Hunt. You hit me in the elevator shaft "." Ethan actually felt himself wobble in shock ,he knew that Brandt had not been injured. But his mind would still not accept the truth. However then Hawkeye went and said the words, " I am not William Brandt. "You look like him", Ethan stated. "Yes ,I know", came the reply. "If you aren't him then where is he. He disappeared from the hotel room", Ethan remarked."I had even drugged him, so that's why I thought you and him were the same person."

Now Hawkeye wobbled, "you need to find him Hunt. He'll be unconscious somewhere ',he told Ethan.

"Unconscious",Ethan remarked, "well I suppose the sedative must have had a delayed effect.

"It wasn't the sedative . I am sure it has happened before on this mission". Though I am not sure he'd admit to it. That's why he never knew what was going on some of the time" Hawkeye told him.

"Brandt did tell me he had passed out and could not remember what happened. "I guess he needed help and not being locked up", Ethan reflected sadly. "Then find him Hunt and take him to the person whose address I am going to give to you', Hawkeye requested.

"There are many things I want to know before I do that. Why you killed Logan and Jennifer is top of the list", Ethan demanded.

"I don't have time to answer your questions. Number 2 had only been delayed for a short time. If you want to live you must go now", Hawkeye insisted.

"I'm not scared of number 2", Ethan replied firmly. He did not like being ordered around especially by a Brandt look a like." I also need to contact my people and let them know what has happened". Hawkeye grabbed him firmly, and stared into his eyes, "if you do not go now you won't be the only person to die". You may not be able to trust your own people", he said seriously. "But you can trust me", he let Ethan go as he said that. So he had a choice to make . Trusting a man like Hawkeye was difficult. But it was perfectly true that Hawkeye could have killed all of them. The comment about not trusting his own people also hit home. So he decided to do what the archer suggested.

Ethan still had one thing to get out of his system "Oh Hawkeye, Ethan turned lazily then hit out hard with his fist. "That is for making Brandt suffer""he growled. Half expecting to find his blow blocked he was surprised when it hit home firmly on Hawkeye's face. It barely made the archer sway though. Okay thought Ethan my turn now. He waited but Hawkeye did not retaliate.

The archer just rubbed his face, " that was a free hit because you are right I endangered Will but I honestly did not know he was on this mission until it was too late." Now I am not sure I can undo what has happened", Hawkeye looked a little sad as he said that. "That is why you must do what I tell you".

Xxxxxx

Ethan finished his account of what had happened on the roof. Benji and Jane listened intently to every detail. "So Hawkeye, you were going to explain why you killed 2 innocent people", Jane prompted.

"Yes,repeated Benji, " Yes", echoed Dr Bruce Banner. The others all looked at the doctor surprised.

Bruce was feeling off balance. Not in an angry Hulk inducing way but still skittish. He did not like having so many people around him. Especially not people who were engaged in occupations which would cause violence to descend upon him. But he supposed Clint had warned him. The call from the archer had come late at nght, "Doc I need your help', Clint Barton had sounded shaken and uncertain. It was definitely not normal to hear Clint sound like that. "Whats the matter Clint", he asked gently. "I umm have a problem Doc, it's the type of problem I want to keep off the record',Clint told him. That meant no S.H.I.E.l. D. involvement. Bruce did not really have a problem with that request. But he was wondering why Barton had chosen him. "I don't really know if you can help doc, but I'd like you to try",Hawkeye continued being vague. "Clint perhaps a little more detail would be better", he had suggested. "No, Doc, I can't not yet, you'll understand when you see my problem", Clint had told him. "Please Doc", he added.

Since Clint Barton was not a man who asked for much Banner was intrigued. He was about to agree when Clint warned, "if you help me Doc, trouble might descend upon you". It could even lead to an issue of Hulking proportions", he was not being direct because of the fear of being overheard. Banner had known what he meant. That made him pause, " I don't know who else to go to", that last line said in an almost broken tone convinced him.

The minute he had met the man called William Brandt he had been surprised, he looked exactly lile Clint. He also asked himself why Clint had never mentioned him. There was some type of secret here hence Bartons request for no agency involvement.

The people with Brandt were all agents themselves, he recognized the type. What they were saying about his friend was deeply concerning.

"Hawk is this true", he asked. "Yeah Doc, I did kill two people", Hawkeye acknowledged." Now it is time to tell you why".

He beckoned them over to a table. There they all sat, Ethan, Jane and Benji together and Banner next to him. They were still giving him as wide a berth as possible. He shook off the anger he could feel within them. "I was taken off active agent status to work on a special project", he told them.

"Who exactly do you work for", Benji asked. Hawkeye did not answer just continuing his explanation.

"Over the last year or so I have noticed something very troubling happening within our agency. Orders were not getting through to teams, back up would not arrive and facts of missions were being changed .This had the result of the amount of agents being killed during missions rising dramatically".

"It seemed though that nobody was ever responsible for these things. We could never trace the errors to anything other than some sort of computer glich. Yet top experts were saying there was nothing wrong with our systems. After I had to fight my way out of a set up on one of my missions I began to research further and found that these things were happening in other agencies as well. " I was given a higher security clearance for this mission and it enabled to access mission files of those other agencies. The search was looking for any sort of anomalies and that's when your mission specifications came up. There was a vast difference between what was on our data base and what was on yours." Hawkeye pushed a button under the table and activated a screen. "You know this man, Kyle Kitson aka Number 2, he is known to my people as well." The face of the super spy glared down at them solemnly. . So far this was not telling them a lot. But the next photographs induced that cold feeling of betrayal within all of him. "Number 2 stopped working alone just recently, recruiting members of his own family. They too have built up an impressive portfolio of criminal acts", Hawkeye brought up three more photos. Benji, Jane and Ethan recognized two of them. "Logan and Jennifer are both wanted criminals who have a history as disturbing as the man they worked for. "They already have an impressive list of kills to their names" .'The third photo is Monica Lawrence, the fiancé of number 2, she was at the hotel as well waiting for her opportunity to act".

Hawkeye watched as the three members of team Hunt rubbed the chill off their bodies. He knew what it felt like to find out you were part of something that was not within your control. "Now you see what I mean", Hawkeye told them. "I intervened on your mission because I was sure that if you did not have the data on the true identities of Logan and Jennifer then you were probably unaware of their goal".

"Ethan was thinking rapidly over what had gone down in the mission. A horrible suspicion was creeping in upon him. "We had heard that Number 2 and his colleagues were carrying out an elimination contract on agents. " Another press of a button and Ethan's photo came up. "You agent Hunt were at the top of the list. I guess you have pissed off the wrong people. Any other agent with you would be included upon the death contract'". "Even if you had known their purpose you would have thought you could handle it ,four against four. Only it would not have been a fair fight because that is not how they work".

"You may remember tht Logan wanted to know if you'd all be together in the conference room." Ethan did remember that." His computer system was booby trapped with a giant charge of electricity. Logan knew where to stand to be safe but you would all have been toast. However I made sure he never got the opportunity to spring the trap upon you. The second trap was planned by Jennifer who tried to get you all on the rooftop to collect these non existent files".

"That whole roof was rigged to explode. It would have killed you and half the occupants of that Hotel. "The family may have been together but they were competing to find the most creative way to put an end to you." I did have some advantages as Tony Stark gave me a few toys to help work certain systems in that Hotel. We did not want to risk taking total control because Number 2 might have just resorted to something even more extreme."

" His ultimate aim was for your own agency to take the blame for the loss of any innocent lives" , Hawkeye told them. "That is what I am seeing a slow destruction of every agency within this country. Perhaps the disease even extends to other countries. I do not know who is causing it, but I do know we are losing the fight".

He wound down and waited.

Ethan regarded Hawkeye steadily, he had gone from enemy number 1 to friend in a very short space of time. He had to acknowledge that without the man's intervention all of them would be dead. But Hawkeye had delivered his story in a tone that told Ethan he was not entirely happy with being on the mission. So far Hawkeye was not very likeable. He had not even bothered to give them a proper name.

"You could have warned us", Jane chastised the archer firmly. "If you didn't know whether I was friend or enemy then neither did they"." All our communications during that time were being monitored. 'That how I know what was happening with you.'" It kept number 2 off balance having to worry if I was competition for his title or the enemy". "As for warning your agency I would never know if the message ever got back to you."

"But we could have killed you", Benji remarked. Hawkeye looked at him, "It was a risk I was prepared to take . I must warn you that it is not over Number 2." He is a clever man and I found he countered every move I made. I could not kill him , only delay him. He will lose face if he does not fulfill his contract. Sometime in the future both he and his fiancé will come after you again".You must make sure that this time you choose the battlefield".

It was a sobering thought thinking they would never be safe until Number 2 and his fiancé were eliminated. Ethan saw the others looking over at the archer. "He could see their feelings toward him had eased, yet tension still remained. Ethan knew the cause was the man that looked like Hawkeye, the one who had already earned their friendship.

He wondered which of them was going to bring it up first. "Okay so you are not the enemy", Jane remarked ," but I still want an answer that question I asked before, "why is your brother locked up in a cage instead of being out here with us".

"He told me to do that", Banner chipped in. That had the effect of heightening the tension again. Benji and Jane looked ready to begin a fight even though they were injured. "Oh thank so much for that Doc", Hawkeye chastised Banner. "Well you did",Banner continued twisting the knife , "and you never gave me a proper explanation". Hawkeye felt a little like he was under siege. His emotions were barely restrained and he found himself doing something he never expected, shedding tears. He got up from the table and turned his back on them. The urge to flee the room was very strong. He did not want others to see his weakness. He made his feet stay still and told them, "Doc do you think I want to put Will in there. I had no choice. Even now I am sitting here agonizing over the fact that I am the cause of all his pain".

Suddenly Hawkeyes attitude was making sense, his emotions were barely contained and sorrow was at the top of the list. He had the aura of such a strong assured man that Ethan knew he felt very uncomfortable right now. The white faces of the others indicated their distress over what Hawkeye had just said was rising . They all needed answers . Ethan remembered his comments on the roof. "You said to me that you did'nt know Will was on the mission unti lit was to late and you didn't know if you could undo the damage. ' What did you mean by that", he prodded.

Banners had stood up and gently hand gripped hawkeyes shoulder in silent support." I never knew about Will until just recently, Hawkeye told them. "You never knew you had a twin", Benji gasped out.

"My parents only gave birth to one child and that was me", Hawkeye explained." It was on a mission in Croatia that I found out about Will."

Croatia, that place was one of those where a lot had happened. Ethan still had strong memories of that place. He had to shut out his own feelings to concentrate on what Hawkeye was saying.

" I was there to meet a contact with a lead on someone our agency was looking for", Hawkeye continued. The contact was a man with a nasty reputation but I had no choice if I wanted the information. "It was a weird meeting because the contact swore he'd seen me just that morning talking to one of his rivals" .I knew I would have to do some slick talking before he was going to relax. Even then he wanted me to meet with one of his colleagues who was playing both sides of the fence by also working for the rival. He would know all the people the rival had contact with .If he gave me clearance then I could get the information. There was such tension in the room that I knew that if I did not get clearance I would be dead. I had to wait in that room for an hour before the other man came."He took one look at me and said yes I looked like the man the rival had been meeting". It was one of those moments when you expect bullets to start flying. But before they did the man added, "but I know he is not".

"Seconds later an unconscious Will gets dragged into the room. Can you imagine my shock at finding someone who looks identical. It was that shock that saved my life. The contact believed I knew nothing about my lookalike. They would give me the information I came for. However they were going to kill Will".

"Even though I knew nothing about him there was this fierce desire within me to save his life. So I called for backup and fought my way out of that room".

"Once all the enemies were neutralized I tried to wake Will up. I found I could not. My people took him to a safe house and checked him over for injuries ,they could find none. I was at a loss for answers until my boss came and told everyone else to leave. It was then that I finally got told the truth".

"Apparently my parents had tried for a child for many years without success. They had spent thousands on fertility treatments and were in debt. When an opportunity came to join a special program that paid participants and almost guaranteed a child they signed up".

"It was one of those programs where scientists were trying to make humans more perfect, in other words they were genetically manipulating DNA."Of course when you play around like that some of the results can be unpredictable. They abandoned many of the experiments before finally coming up with a DNA sequence theu believed would work. Up to now they had used computers to try out the results. Now they were ready to use it on people".

"My mother had donated one eggs which were both split to create a set of identical twins. By testing on identical subjects the scientists figured they would be able to control the changes to the DNA more effectively. They started growing the eggs artificially while applying the changes to the DNA sequencing. The results were interesting as the embryos development increased almost immediately . At this stage they had studied the embryos separately. The next stage of testing meant they had to be together and that when their results changed .They found that when put next to its twin one embryos development was adversely affected".

"Not knowing the end result of this, they chose to only use the embryo that was not affected. The end result was me. Yes I am still human, but many of my senses are enhanced. That is why I am so good at what I do. Anyway the scientists were going to destroy that second embryo. But before they could a break in occurred at the laboratory and the embryo was stolen".The obvious place to look was the black market. An embryo would fetch a very high price for a merchant. But it was never found and hence they could never say for certain if I had a twin".

"Then they found Will. As I stood there still trying to understand what had just happened Will's condition worsened. Our scientists believed his body was reacting adversely to my presence. When his heart started to go into arrhythmias the scientists had me dragged from the room. They told me that the effects were caused by the fact that Will is more than just an identical twin I he is an exact duplicate designed to have the same abilities as mine. But where as my DNA sequencing worked Wills did not".

"Even though they worked for many hours they could not find away to reverse the damaging effects my presence has upon Will. They found that distance helped mute the effects. So the solution was to live apart for the rest of our lives".

"This I was prepared to do to save Will. Although separation was one solution my people were skeptical about just letting Will go. He was afterall not meant to exist. His DNA was unstable and they could not say what the long term effects would be. They were scared that with his enhanced abilities he could turn rogue and do harm to others. It was then that I realized I would have to fight to save Will's life".

"Basically I refused to ever work for them again if they touched even one hair on Will's head. That convinced them to send Will back to your agency. Our director talked to yours and made sure Will was safely kept behind a desk. They also had to inform us of Will's whereabouts at all times".

"The last time I heard he was still behind a desk, well and healthy. Then I stepped out onto the roof of the business centre and found Will unconscious".

"At that point I should have left. But I knew I would be abandoning not only you to death at the hands of number 2 and his family but innocent people as well. I moved away from time to time to help Will recover. But each time I came close again he would fall unconscious".

"So sorry for the attitude but saving your lives has had a very high price", Hawkeye told them sadly.

Ethan , Jane and Benji all sat reflecting upon what Hawkeye had told them. It was a stunning story.

"But you are together now", Jane remarked . "That chamber is designed to stop the effects of ummm many things", Ethan wondered why he looked at Banner when he said that. "I thought it should block the effects of my presence". Banner was nodding, "you are right Clint', he stated.

Now the others had a first name ,it seemed to make him more like a friend. "I brought Will to Bruce because he is an expert at genetic manipulations and may be able to help Will", Clint concluded.

Ethan noted the doc did not look to sure about that. So he had to go and ask a question he was sure had haunted Clint. "What if you can't fix Will'.

"He will have to return to inactive status. You will have to tell him some story to make him never want to go back to the field again. With misinformation affecting both our agencies systems we can never be sure that some mistake won't happen and we will meet again on a mission".

Benji had been quiet so far, his mind on Brandt. His compassion was raging and it saw something that maybe the others had missed. ""Will doesn't know about you does he", he asked.

"No, he does not. If he is not cured then he must never know. We have this almost magnetic bond that pulls me strongly toward him. I find myself fighting to be pulled apart . It is almost painful to resist", Clint told him. "Will must resist or the affects upon his body will become to much and he will die".


End file.
